Verdades a medias
by Groovy Whovie
Summary: Traducción de Half Truths de purrina57, con su autorización. A Clary la han entrenado toda su vida para ser la mujer perfecta, tal vez hasta la esposa perfecta. Es su trabajo, su razón de ser, ¿pero podrá hacerlo? Clary/Jace futurista.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción de Half Truths de purrina57. ¡Lean sus obras, son fabulosas! Mil gracias a mi beta en España. Jamás hubiera tenido el valor de postear esto sin ella.**

**Soy latinoamericana, puede que les sorprendan algunas palabras por ahí. Se agradecen comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Aprieto los labios y deslizo las manos sobre mi nuevo vestido, aplanando la suave tela que se siente como seda al tacto, como agua que brota lentamente del suelo. Sin embargo, no logra calmar mis ansias.

―Tienes que hacerlo, Clary ―me dice mi madre.

―Sí, madre, sé que debo hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que _quiera _hacerlo.

―A veces debemos hacer cosas que no queremos hacer ―me dice severamente, su mirada grave―, por el bien común.

Lanzo una mirada desinteresada por la ventana, mi cara rígida como piedra, tal como me enseñó mi madre.

―Lo sé.

―No es lo que quería para ti, jamás hubiera querido esto para ti, pero es lo que debe hacerse.

Inhalo profundamente y cierro los ojos, posando la frente contra la ventana mientras veo como escurre el agua de lluvia en el vidrio. La misma ventana por la que miraba hace un segundo. Sé lo que debo hacer, nunca lo he dudado. Tampoco he considerado huir de mis responsabilidades. Mi madre tiene razón, sé lo que debe hacerse y también sé que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

―Lo sé **―**me limito simplemente a repetir.

La noche oscura contrasta con las luces brillantes de la ciudad. Esta parte de la ciudad, la parte dominada por los Guardianes, derrocha opulencia.

Observo todo, el asiento trasero de un lujoso auto conforme pasamos torre tras torre, cada una con sus luces de neón que recuerdan el glamour de la antigua ciudad de Hollywood. Hago un mohín e intento apaciguar el fuerte latido de mi corazón en vano; me sobrecoge la magnitud de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

―Servida, señorita ―me dice el chofer al acercarse al Hotel Wanderer, la sede de los Guardianes.

Me asomo por la ventana para echarle un vistazo al antiguo Hotel. El Wanderer, prácticamente considerado patrimonio, fue construido en tiempos antigüos. Parece sobrepasar todos los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad, su construcción irradia clase y dinero. El solo verlo hace que se me revuelva el estómago, pero conservo mi máscara de apacibilidad al bajar del auto con ayuda del chofer.

Mi elegante vestido de seda rojo sangre cae al pavimento con elegancia, mis manos abrazan mi cara con el abrigo de piel en la fría noche. Noto que varios hombres me echan un ojo al pasarme en la calle, pero no me inquieta. Esta noche debo llamar la atención de un solo hombre. De no hacerlo... Bueno, es mejor no pensar en eso.

―Gracias ―le susurro al chofer al bajarme del auto y procedo a subir lentamente las escaleras del hotel.

Dejo que mis caderas se contoneen lentamente como me enseñaron, aproximándome lentamente al espectacular lobby del Wanderer, siempre con ese aire de confianza que me infundió mi madre prácticamente desde que nací.

―Bienvenida, señorita ―dice un empleado del hotel vestido de traje oscuro. Sus ojos me observan rápidamente de pies a cabeza, sin lograr que no me percate de ello. ―¿En qué le puedo servir?

Sonrío lentamente y bajo mi voz para lograr que suene como un ronco susurro. ―Soy la señorita Fray. Me espera un tal señor Wayland.

Los ojos del hombre se sobresaltan ligeramente. ―Eh, ¿el se... el señor Wayland?

―Así es ―le respondo con una dulce sonrisa, conforme noto que cala en el hombre el significado de lo que he dicho.

―Claro ―dice él, clavando la mirada en el piso de mármol rápidamente―. Entiendo. Por favor sígame al comedor, señorita, ―me dice mientras comienza a caminar rápidamente, sin darme mucho tiempo para admirar el vestíbulo. Paseo mi mirada rápidamente por las lámparas de cristal doradas, la escalera en espiral y la suntuosa decoración.

Pasamos por un pasillo amplio y largo, encontrándonos de camino con gente elegantemente vestida, en su mayoría Guardianes, a juzgar por su belleza etérea y las marcas en espiral que se asoman de sus atuendos.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme mientras sigo al hombre de cerca, en un intento por no dejarme llevar por el suntuoso entorno. Es más opulencia de la que jamás haya visto en mi vida, del tipo que tan solo he oído hablar, pero he de comportarme como si me hallara en mi charco entre las cosas más finas, como si hubiese sido criada entre joyas y oro, al igual que todos en este lugar.

El hombre me lleva en elevador a un suntuoso salón, para luego pasar por una especie de mirador desde donde se observa un espectacular comedor lleno de mesas con suntuosos manteles, lámparas de cristal y candelabros. Paredes enteras de vidrio posan a la brillante ciudad a nuestros pies, una vista perfecta que da la sensación de estar suspendida en el aire. En el fondo se escucha un trío de cuerdas, unas cuantas mesas con comensales desperdigadas en el elegante ambiente.

―Por aquí, señorita ―me indica el hombre, conforme baja rápidamente las escaleras dando pequeños saltos. Lo sigo lentamente, para evitar tropezarme en mis tacones.

Llegamos a una mesa en la esquina del salón, ubicada de manera que tenemos la mejor vista de la ciudad. El hombre toma mi abrigo y saca una silla, la cual tomo con elegancia.

―Gracias ―le digo, con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios carmín. El hombre echa una mirada un poco más larga de lo necesario a mi escote. ―Con gusto, señorita. El señor Wayland estará con usted en unos minutos.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque tengo la certeza de que me hará esperar. Y no falla.

Paso los próximos veinte minutos escuchando a la banda mientras miro hacia el horizonte, donde se elevan las montañas al fondo de la ciudad, más oscuras que el opaco cielo. Noto que mis manos tiemblan cuando las seco en mi vestido de seda.

―¿Señorita Friar?

Volteo mi cabeza y veo a un hombre, el mismísimo señor Wayland. Es tan joven como me habían dicho, pero mucho más guapo de lo que esperaba, incluso para un Guardián. Su piel cálida y sus rizos rubios lo hacen sumamente atractivo. Es un espécimen perfecto, angelical, como dictan sus genes.

Fija sus ojos dorados brillantes en los míos y lanza una sonrisa arrogante, tomándome de la mano para besar mis nudillos con la ligereza de una pluma y el ardor del sol.

―Señorita Fray, de hecho ―lo corrijo con serenidad mientras retiro mi mano.

Lanza una sonrisa petulante y se deja caer sobre la silla frente a la mía, sus largas piernas ligeramente tendidas.

―Soy Jace Wayland.

―Pensé que se llamaba Jonathan ―comento en un tono apacible.

―Jace es mi apodo, un apelativo que prefiero. ―Dirige su mirada hacia el mesero y chasquea los dedos―. Champaña por favor. ―El mesero asiente y se retira sin molestarse en tomar mi orden.

―Es un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita Fray. Es usted extremadamente bella, como era de esperar.

―Gracias, ―le digo mientras sonrío misteriosamente. Cruzo las piernas para dejar que una de mis largas, blancas piernas se asome del vestido mientras giro ligeramente el tobillo para lucir mis tacones rojos, un gesto que Jace no pierde de vista. Sus ojos se pasean por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis zapatos luego vuelve a sonreír pícaramente, su mirada súbitamente fija en la mía. Toma una copa de agua y sorbe de ella sin quitarme la vista de encima.

―Usted me da la impresión de ser muy joven.

―Tengo dieciséis años ―le digo cortamente.

―¿Quiere usted decirme que es una pura e inocente virgen? ―me pregunta con una sonrisa mientras busca un cigarrillo en su saco, lo cuelga de sus labios y lo enciende.

Su pregunta indiscreta no logra hacer que pierda mi aire desinteresado, como es de esperarse.

―Lo soy. Jocelyn sabe que usted odia las chicas usadas, así que le consiguió una fresca. Heme aquí.

Jace sopla una nube de humo con sus labios entresonrientes. ―Usted parece apreciar a Jocelyn.

―Es mi madre.

―Vaya, qué interesante. No es una carrera que muchas madres desearían para sus hijas, especialmente cuando su madre es la _madame_. Me imagino que usted sabe todos los juegos sucios de la profesión.

―Es un establecimiento respetable, no un prostíbulo. Ofrecemos compañía a Guardianes exitosos, difícilmente algo que pueda considerarse denigrante.

―¿Compañía? ―murmura Jace con una sonrisa irónica. ―Un eufemismo para las que tienen sexo por joyas o dinero.

Su comentario me hace parpadear.

―Y sin embargo, aunque piensa tan poco de nosotras, ha usado nuestros servicios.

―Mi padre ha usado sus servicios. Prefiere a su madre, como usted sabe ―señala Jace con un tono amargo, mientras se acerca y descansa sus codos en la mesa. ―Encargó la mejor y más inteligente chica para que me case con ella. Él cree que es hora de que contraiga matrimonio.

―¿Y usted, cuántos años tiene?

―Veintinuno.

―No me parece que sea usted muy viejo. ¿A qué se debe la prisa?

Jace me quita la mirada y gira la cabeza, veo su quijada proyectarse, clavando su mirada en la ciudad, cuyas luces se reflejan en sus ojos y destellan en el brillo de su cabello.

―Los guardianes suelen ser poco longevos. Mi padre quiere que me case para darle un heredero antes de morir.

―He oído que usted es muy temerario en el campo de batalla ―murmullo.

Jace me mira a los ojos y sonríe. ―No hay otra forma de comportarse en la batalla, a menos que quiera perder, señorita Fray.

Le lanzo un gesto con los labios y asiento ligeramente.

―En todo caso, mi padre ha decidido qué debo hacer y aquí estamos. Para ser sincero, no me atrae la idea de casarme con una puta.

Siento la sangre saturar mis mejillas, mi cólera apenas contenida.

―No soy ninguna puta, señor Wayland. Como le dije, no me han puesto un dedo encima.

―¿Ni siquiera un beso? ―me pregunta con un tono burlón, sus ojos dirigiéndose a mis labios.

―No, ni siquiera un beso.

―No la hace menos puta.

―¿Qué le da esa impresión? ―le pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

―Solo échese un vistazo. Usted y sus tacones que gritan "cójame", ese escote... Todo en usted grita puta –una puta sexy, sin duda– pero no menos puta. ―Jace se recuesta en la silla y estira un brazo sobre el respaldar con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. ―Claro, usted no puede evitarlo. Usted fue criada por una puta en un putero. Es natural.

Le lanzo una sonrisa forzada.

―Es interesante que piense eso. Oí que usted usa los servicios de la casa de mi madre a menudo.

―Uso a las chicas cuando necesito sexo, señorita Fray. Mi carrera me deja poco tiempo libre para el cortejo. A veces necesito gratificación instantánea.

―Eso se dice a sí mismo ―le digo dulcemente.

Su mirada se endurece, pero no deja de sonreír.

―No significa que quiera casarme con alguna de esas putas. Usted me comprende.

―Perdone si parezco no ser muy entendida en estos temas, pero a mí me parece que es usted un hipócrita. Usted le paga a las mujeres por sexo y sin embargo las desprecia. ¿No le parece algo contradictorio?

Jace ríe suave y silenciosamente, lo que provoca que mi corazón se agite ligeramente, pero tan solo sacude la cabeza.

―Es usted una chica interesante, señorita Fray. No parece que quiera ganarse mi aprobación. Sin duda casarse conmigo significaría un gran avance en la sociedad.

―Usted asume demasiado, señor Wayland ―le digo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sus ojos bailan, debatiéndose entre gozo e irritación. Me siento algo victoriosa, porque sé que lo he intrigado. Mi madre me eligió por más razones que tan solo mi belleza y mi lealtad. Me eligió porque sabe que tengo la chispa necesaria para atraer a Jace Wayland. A él no le atraen las chicas dóciles.

El mesero regresa con la champaña y procede a servirla. Una vez que parte, Jace retoma las preguntas.

―¿La ha enviado Jocelyn por ser usted su hija?

―Me ha enviado porque sabe que usted las prefiere pelirrojas y puras, como le dije antes. Nuestro negocio no se presta al favoritismo, señor Wayland. Me eligió porque soy un buen partido para usted.

No se imagina qué tan cierto es lo que he dicho.

Jace me acompaña una hora más tarde al exterior, en la fresca y animada ciudad.

Esperamos frente al encumbrado Wanderer mientras llega mi auto. Se torna para verme a los ojos, su mirada curiosa y algo sombría. Acomoda algunos de los rizos que cubren mis mejillas detrás de mi oreja y se agacha lentamente para susurrar en mi oído.

―¿Por qué no pasa la noche acá, señorita Fray, y comprobamos que tan buen partido es usted?

Tiro de mis guantes sin prisa, desentendiéndome de la piel de gallina que sus palabras hacen brotar en mi cuello.

―A pesar de lo que usted cree, señor Wayland, no soy una puta, y definitivamente no soy_ su_ puta. ―Giro mi cara para rozar mi nariz con su barbilla, mis ojos clavados en su manzana de Adán mientras le susurro ―y no me acostaré con usted hasta que haya dicho "sí, acepto" ante un Padre.

―¿Hasta? Vaya, parece usted muy segura de que la voy a tomar como esposa ―dice Jace con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

―Sospecho que no podrá resistir la curiosidad de descubrir si puede vérselas conmigo ―le digo, mientras diviso de reojo que mi auto se ha estacionado frente al hotel.

Jace se agacha para abrir la puerta del auto pero deja su brazo frente a mí, impidiéndome que entre a él, y posa su cara directamente frente a la mía.

―Puedo con usted. ―Me escabullo por debajo de su brazo y le digo ―ya veremos. Jace se agacha, su mano posada desinteresadamente sobre el techo del auto.

―Sí, ya veremos.

Cierra la puerta y el chofer parte.

Suelto la bocanada de aire que he contenido toda la noche, pero espero hasta llegar a la casa para echarme a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Verdades a medias

**Traducción de Half Truths, de purrina57, con su autorización. Ella es dueña de esta maravillosa historia (y muchas más). Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, realmente se los agradezco :) Este van sin beta, así que por favor avisen si algo les llama la atención. Voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana, pero dependerá mucho del tiempo libre que tenga. **

* * *

Capítulo 2

―Te ves hermosa ―dice mi madre.

Me veo en el espejo, mi cara pálida e inocente, mis grandes ojos verdes enmarcados en suaves rizos. Creo que soy bonita, pero a menudo desearía no serlo. De haber sido fea, mi madre jamás me hubiera pedido que hiciera esto.

Esto que haré es importante, un trabajo que la mayoría de las chicas acá matarían por tomar mi lugar. Sin embargo, a mí me aterroriza. Es abominable tener que casarme con un hombre al que nunca amaré, alguien con quien deba compartir lecho y al mismo tiempo mentirle todos los días.

Veo mi vida desencadenarse ante mí, larga, interminable. Una gran trampa de la cual nunca podré salir.

Podría perder mi virginidad con este hombre.

Empalidezco aún más.

―Clary, has hecho un excelente trabajo ―dice mi madre mientras me acaricia los hombros y endereza las tiras de mi vestido. Su cara se ve apacible, pero sus ojos delatan que está nerviosa. Sé que es duro para ella también, está tirando a su hija a los lobos. ―Verás que esta noche, cuando conozcas a sus padres, te irá de maravilla de nuevo.

Giro mi cara ligeramente. Mis ojos se posan en los grandes pendientes de diamante que cuelgan de mis orejas, tan pesados que rozan mis hombros. Son lo más hermoso que jamás haya usado, un regalo que le dieron a mi madre por sus _servicios_.

Quisiera no tener que usarlos, pero mi madre insiste en que se ven perfectos con mi vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo, ese mismo que resalta cada una de mis curvas. Tiene razón, le van perfectamente.

Sin embargo, me enferma tener que usarlos.

―Regresa pronto ―me susurra mi madre al oído antes de besar mi mejilla.

Quisiera no tener que partir jamás.

* * *

―Se ve usted espectacular ―me dice una voz conocida, su aliento caliente en mi oído.

Giro la cabeza ligeramente, sin mostrar sorpresa, para verlo desde el rabo del ojo.

―Gracias ―le digo.

Lo veo acercarse, deslumbrantemente guapo en su traje oscuro y una corbata negra y delgada que cuelga algo suelta de su cuello. Me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿La pone nerviosa conocer a mis padres?

―Para nada ―le respondo mientras me acomodo mi cabello con la mano. ―Tan solo me sorprende que me haya invitado de regreso luego de nuestra primera cita.

―Usted no está sorprendida ―me dice Jace. Tiene razón. ―Mujeres como ustedes están acostumbradas a que los hombres caigan rendidos a sus pies.

―De hecho, ningún hombre ha caído rendido a mis pies. Mi madre me ha mantenido aislada de ellos, a pesar de su profesión. Le sonrío lentamente. –Hombres como ustedes están acostumbrados a obtener lo que desean.

―Tiene razón ―me dice sin siquiera una pausa. Siento que me observa intensamente mientras yo escudriño la maravillosa vista de la ciudad bulliciosa a nuestros pies.

―¿Le puedo ofrecer un cigarrillo?

―Se lo agradezco ―le murmullo, mis manos apretando el chal alrededor de mis hombros. Estamos en un balcón privado del Wonderer, donde se encuentra una sola mesa a la luz de una candela muy particular. Hace poco estaba sentada, pero estoy tan nerviosa que no resistí la necesidad de levantarme e ir a recostarme en la baranda del balcón. Miro hacia abajo, hacia la calle a tantos metros de distancia y pienso en saltar.

Por supuesto, no lo hago.

―Tome ―me dice Jace, extendiendo su mano para colocar un cigarrillo cerca de mi boca. Lo miro a los ojos y tomo el cigarrillo mis labios con un gesto sensual. Me sonríe ascérbicamente, acerca el encendedor y enciende mi cigarrillo.

―Para ser una mujer que se declara inocente, parece estar bien versada en las artes de la seducción.

―Me han enseñado uno que otro truco – le digo mientras exhalo el humo delicadamente.

Jace se ríe y luego me pregunta: ―¿Qué tipo de trucos le han enseñado, exactamente?

―Pues bien, tendrá que esperar para darse cuenta ―le digo, aunque en realidad no conozco uno solo. Mi madre me ha enseñado lo que necesito saber para seducir a un hombre, pero no se me ha informado nada respecto del acto en sí. Nunca quise saber, la mera idea me causa repulsión.

Jace ofrece otra sonrisa burlona pero no dice nada más, ensimismado con la candela en el centro de la mesa. Parece distraído, más aún que la noche en que cenamos juntos. Lo observo, estudio su cruda belleza y ese velo de oscuridad que se oculta detrás de todos esos tonos dorados. Tiene un lado oscuro, posee la habilidad de ser cruel. Lo noto en sus rasgos, en su porte. Es reservado, peligroso.

Trago en seco y le quito la vista, mirando hacia la calle a nuestros pies, veo como los autos se apresuran por llegar a su destino.

―¡Jonathan!

Ambos giramos la cabeza para ver a un hombre mayor muy atractivo desplazarse con confianza hacia el balcón. Su andar es parecido al de Jace, aunque parece dominar mejor su arrogancia. Su cabello es casi blanco, a pesar de no tener arrugas. Las estrellas y la candela de la mesa se reflejan en su cabello como hilos de una telaraña.

―Ah, usted debe ser la señorita Fray ―indica el hombre. Se acerca, me toma la mano y la besa con la misma gracia que Jace.

―Es un placer conocerla al fin. Es usted tan hermosa como su madre.

Sonrío ligeramente y le doy las gracias.

―Soy Valentine, el padre de Jonathan.

―Es un placer ―murmullo, a lo que Valentine guiña un ojo.

―Temo que mi esposa no podrá cenar con nosotros ―nos indica Valentine― no se siente bien, pero quisiera extenderle la más cordial bienvenida de su parte, Señorita Fray.

―Por favor, llámeme Clary― le indico cortésmente.

―Naturalmente― me responde, al mismo tiempo que saca una silla y me la ofrece con un amplio gesto de su mano.

―Muchas gracias ―le digo de nuevo y procedo a sentarme con cuidado.

Jace toma la silla a mi lado, sus gestos abruptos, su cara sin expresión alguna. Valentine se sienta del otro lado de la mesa.

―Mi hijo no desea casarse, como usted sabe, pero usted parece haberlo impresionado lo suficiente como para aceptar casarse con usted, si está usted de acuerdo, Clary.

Trago en seco, sin sentir satisfacción alguna porque el plan de mi madre ha funcionado. Sé que debería estar feliz, pero estoy horrorizada. Sin embargo, sonrío y le digo sin titubear que acepto.

Jace me lanza una mirada furtiva, pero no logro captar el sentimiento detrás de ella. Está a la defensiva.

―Maravilloso― dice Valentine con una sonrisa que contradice la fría indiferencia oculta detrás de su cara. Es como si estuviese congelado, como si por las venas le corriera hielo, alguien al que no le remordería la consciencia actuar de manera inmoral para lograr su cometido. Es todo lo que los Guardianes no deben ser, todo en lo que se han convertido.

Son nuestros protectores, enviados por Dios para proteger a los humanos de los demonios que invadieron la Tierra hace 219 años. Por sus venas corre la sangre de los ángeles, tienen poderes suprahumanos para defendernos y mantenernos a salvo, y sin embargo son nuestros tiranos.

Todo está mal, Valentine es la imagen del abuso de poder. Lo detesto, a él y a Jace y a todos los Guardianes que se encuentran en el Wonderer en este momento. Son criaturas malvadas y crueles.

―La boda será tan pronto como sea posible, no hay razón para atrasarla ―dice Valentine, quien luego suena una campana sobre la mesa. Un mesero se acerca y Valentine le dicta su orden. El mesero obedece con diligencia y desaparece de regreso al Wonderer.

―Y su madre, ¿cómo se encuentra?―me pregunta Valentine sin que su voz registre una pizca de interés.

―Se encuentra bien ―le respondo.

―Cuanto me alegro, Clary. Su madre es una mujer muy interesante.

―Así es ―le digo desinteresadamente.

Jace luce aburrido, su cuerpo tirado sin gracia en la silla, rodando los ojos con cada comentario de Valentine.

―Quisiera discutir algunas de las responsabilidades que adquirirá al casarse con Jonathan ―el mesero nos interrumpe para colocar varios platos de comida gourmet humeante en la mesa. Valentine no pestañea, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de darle las gracias, sino que inmediatamente vuelve a enfocar su atención a mí. Su mano encuentra el tenedor y comienza a cortar el bistec en su plato.

―Usted lo acompañará a todos los actos públicos a los que él asista. Tendrá sus hijos y atenderá todas sus necesidades, sexuales y de cualquier otra índole. Lo obedecerá ciegamente y a cambio, tendrá su propio penthouse en el Wonderer. Tendrá toda joya y prenda de ropa que desee o necesite.¿Le parece?

―Sí ―le digo, pero noto que mi voz se vuelve cada vez menos melodiosa y más automatizada.

―De no poder tener hijos, se le reemplazará por alguien que pueda hacerlo, ¿está claro?

Es un monstruo despiadado.

Veo a Jace desde el rabo del ojo, registro una mirada de aburrimiento mientras su cabeza cuelga hacia atrás y observa la noche estrellada.

¿Cómo pueden ser estos hombres descendientes de ángeles? ¿Se habrá diluido su sangre con el pasar de las generaciones?

―Comprendo ―le digo a Valentine, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Muchos de los Guardianes contraen matrimonio con mujeres como usted, por lo que no debe sentir la necesidad de mentir sobre su linaje. De hecho, la mayoría de nuestros hombres tiene matrimonios de conveniencia con mujeres de su estirpe. Verá, no tenemos tiempo para encontrar nuestra media naranja. La mayoría de nosotros morimos jóvenes, como usted sabrá.

Asiento con la cabeza de nuevo.

―Sin embargo, de ninguna forma puede usted vestirse o actuar inapropiadamente, de manera que llegara a avergonzar a mi hijo. Le está estrictamente prohibido salir de su penthouse vestida como una puta, o de cualquier otra forma que Jace considere inaceptable. ¿Está claro?

―Por supuesto ―le digo, aunque siento la cólera comenzar a arder en mi pecho.

―Maravilloso, me parece usted una chica muy lista, Clary ―dice Valentine mientras termina su bistec, el mismo que no ha parado de comer durante nuestra discusión. Se limpia ligeramente la boca con una servilleta de tela y procede a levantarse.

―Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de partir. Debo atender varios asuntos, pero espero que disfruten el resto de su cena. Jonathan, necesito hablar contigo. Búscame cuando te hayas despedido a Clary ―indica Valentine, lanzándome una mirada de emoción.

―Sí, padre ―responde Jace mecánicamente.

―Espero verla pronto, Clary ―me dice Valentine con una sonrisa y un asentir de cabeza, para luego desaparecer por una puerta. Nuevamente quedamos Jace y yo solos.

Giro la cabeza y noto que su mirada de nuevo está clavada en las estrellas.

―¿Entonces aprueba usted de mí después de todo?

―Difícilmente ―me dice, mirándome directamente con esos ojos tan inusuales, tan hermosos que casi me dejan engañarme y pensar que no es tan despiadado como su padre. Pero lo es, o, si por milagro no lo es, lo será.

―Usted debe ser la mejor puta disponible, ¿por qué no la eligiría?

―¿Disculpe? ―le increpo sorprendida.

―¿Por qué quiere casarse usted conmigo? No me conoce, actúa como si le provocara asco.

―Vaya, es usted un genio ―le respondo.

Jace me toma del brazo antes de que pueda siquiera guiñar, me pone de pie y me acerca a su pecho. Sus ojos irradian, incandescentes, clavándose directamente en los míos; me sujeta con tanta fuerza que sin duda me dejará una marca en el brazo. Me lastima.

―Más vale que sepa, Señorita Fray, que la mala disposición no me sienta bien. Sería bueno informarle también que soy temperamental. No piense por un minuto que su belleza o delicadeza evitará que la ponga en su lugar.

―¿Me golpearía? ―le digo, mi voz más aguda de lo que planeaba, traicionada por el temor.

―No, buscaría fomas más creativas de lastimarla ―me susurra en la cara. Me levanta un poco más del brazo, su cara tan cerca a la mía que debo pararme de puntillas y mis pies apenas rozan el suelo. Su fuerza me llena de terror. Me sujeta aún con más fuerza, el dolor cada vez más agudo, al punto que creo que me va a partir en dos con sus dedos. Sin embargo, me suelta y me lanza lejos de sí.

―Dejemos algo claro, Señorita Fray ―me dice, sujetando la baranda con sus manos, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo recostado a la baranda, de manera que no puedo alejarme―. No permito que nadie me trate como un imbécil, mucho menos usted. No toleraré irreverencias. Usted no será mi pareja cuando estemos casados, sino tan solo algo qué colgar del brazo en actividades y alguien en mi cama cuando yo así lo desee. Usted no me dará consejos, ni tampoco me hablará a menos que yo le hable primero. No será en ninguna manera mi contraparte. ¿Entiende?

Alzo la mirada a sus ojos resplandecientes, lo observo fijamente. Siento que mi cuerpo entero tiembla del terror, pero no mis ojos. De alguna forma, se mantienen apacibles.

―Entiendo ―le digo.

Sus ojos caen a mis labios entreabiertos por el terror, para luego seguir hasta mis senos, exagerados por el vestido ajustado y el sostén de realce. Toma mi barbilla con fuerza y yo aprieto los labios inconscientemente. Temo por un momento que me vaya a robar mi primer beso por maldad. Sin embargo, me suelta, se aleja de mí y suena la campana para llamar al mesero, quien aparece de inmediato.

―Llame a un taxi, es hora de que la señorita Fray regrese a casa ―dice Jace, sin quitarme la mirada.

Espero hasta llegar a mi cama para dejar brotar las lágrimas. Lloro dos horas sin parar, recreando en mi mente todos los posibles escenarios por venir. No logro sentir nada, estoy entumecida.

Rezo para que no me abandone esta sensación, pues será lo único que pueda ayudarme a sobrellevar los días venideros. Es mi única esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. No se sientan mal por Clary, van a ver que pronto saca las uñas :) **

******Mil gracias por los faves y follows, pero especialmente por los reviews :) **Ya saben, si algo les suena raro en la traducción o si no les gusta, díganmelo por favor. Si tienen una pregunta, háganla, con gusto les respondo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

―Y bien, ¿qué le parece? ―me dice el señor Lamb mientras se pasea alrededor de nosotros.

Echo una mirada a la habitación, sin haber perdido aún el asombro que sentí al entrar. Las paredes blancas y las molduras en el techo contrastan con el oscuro piso de madera, encima del cual yace una lujosa alfombra persa. Varias pinturas cuelgan de las paredes y en una esquina veo un piano de cola. Cada uno de los muebles antigüos han sido restaurados a su gloria original, tapizados en seda con un patrón florido. Cada detalle del penthouse es femenino y tenue, pero más que nada ostentoso. El aire huele a dinero.

―Es maravilloso ―le digo algo abstraída mientras veo por la ventana. Estoy en uno de los pisos superiores del Wanderer, desde donde puedo ver el sol resplandecer en las montañas, lejos de esta ciudad y este espantoso hotel.

―Esperaba que le gustara ―me dice el señor Lamb. Su sonrisa amable delata que no percibe mi oscuro estado de ánimo. Atribuyo su sorprendente gentileza al hecho de tan solo es medio Guardán, por lo que se le ha relegado a trabajo de humanos en el palacio de los Guardianes. Noto las sutiles miradas maliciosas que le echan los Guardianes por el mero hecho de ser medio humano.

Es asqueroso.

El señor Lamb pacientemente ha dedicado su mañana entera a mostrarme todo el hotel: las enormes piscinas, salones, cocinas y comedores. Así que le sonrío con toda la dulzura posible bajo las circunstancias.

―Me encanta, gracias.

El señor Lamb asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe de nuevo.

―No hay de qué, señorita Fray. La ropa que envió su madre esta mañana ya ha sido colocada en su ropero. Sin embargo, le hemos solicitado que nos anote sus medidas y en este preciso momento le preparan un vestuario nuevo completo.

La sonrisa se desvanece de mi rostro, pero no cambio mi tono de voz.

―Gracias.

―Por supuesto, señorita Fray ―me responde el señor Lamb. Me observa silenciosamente sin atreverse a hablar por terecera vez el día de hoy. Me pregunto si ha conocido una Cita antes. No es que yo sea una Cita como mi madre, pero sin duda le habrán llegado rumores de lo contrario. A la gente le encanta hablar, sean ellos humanos o no.

―Señorita Fray... ―comienza a decir el señor Lamb antes de que la presencia de Jace lo interrumpa.

Entra a la habitación portando tan solo una camisa interior y unos pantalones negros de vestir, su cabellera desordenada.

―Puede irse ―le dice al señor Lamb sin siquiera mirarlo.

El señor Lamb carraspea ligeramente, asiente y me lanza una mirada antes de partir.

Jace mira hacia el suelo, sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón. De repente levanta la cabeza y clava su mirada en la mía.

―¿Halla usted la habitación satisfactoria, señorita Fray?

―Es muy agradable. Preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre, en vista de que nos casaremos en unas cuantas semanas ―le digo, como si él no lo supiera.

Cuando Jace camina hacia mí me percato de que no lleva zapatos. Me pregunto si acaba de levantarse, aunque es el final del día. Se detiene cerca de la ventana junto a mí, mira hacia fuera por un buen rato y luego gira la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

―Muy bien... Clary.

Sus ojos cálidos y dorados parecen caramelo líquido. Pronuncia mi nombre lentamente, brota de sus labios como si estuviera probando como suena. Noto con preocupacón que me pone nerviosa su tono de voz, lo cerca que se encuentra, así que giro hacia la ventana para cortar su mirada.

―¿La incomodo? –me pregunta con un ligero tono burlón.

―¿Disculpe? –le pregunto.

―El estar sola conmigo, ¿la hace sentirse nerviosa?

―Hemos estado solos antes, señor Wayland ―le digo con aire desinteresado.

―Jace. Y no, no así ―me dice mientras se aproxima, tan cerca que siento el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, su olor masculino y almizclado―, usualmente hay un mesero o botones cerca, o unas cuantas personas cenando cerca.

Siento sus dedos rozar mis brazos. Aunque hoy llevo mangas largas, casi puedo imaginar como se sentirían sus manos en mi piel.

Me giro para mirarlo y frunzo el ceño ligeramente.

―No lo entiendo, señor Wayland. Apenas ayer me hizo esto ―le digo, subiéndome las mangas para que observe las marcas del día anterior―. ¿Ahora desea usted seducirme?

―No intento nada, señorita Fray ―me dice con voz suave y profunda―, si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiera logrado.

―Qué arrogancia ―le digo.

―¿Y usted cree no ser arrogante?

―Para nada ―le insisto mientras miro de nuevo por la ventana para no tener que lidiar con él y sus peligrosos ojos ―soy segura de mí misma. Es diferente.

―Esos vestidos que suele llevar puestos **―**me dice mientras siento como sus ojos recorren de arriba a abajo el vestido verde ceñido de escote bajo que llevo hoy―, usted se los pone porque sabe que es suficientemente sexy como para lucirlos.

Siento sus dedos deslizarse en mi clavícula y bajar lentamente hasta alcanzar el escote. Me invade ese extraño sentimiento, un revoloteo que me desorienta. Me toca tan suave y ligeramente que no puedo evitar reaccionar de forma mucho más fuerte de la que esperaba. Siento de repente que entro en pánico.

Tomo su muñeca rápidamente para alejar su mano de mi piel y levanto la mirada para observarlo. Logro apenas lanzarle una sonrisa dulce.

―Vamos, señor Wayland, usted sabe qué pienso respecto de esto ―le digo.

―¿Qué le hace pensar que me importa lo que usted piensa? ―me responde arqueando las cejas.

Mis labios caen entreabiertos de la sorpresa y de repente siento que me empujan contra un librero y mi cabeza golpea madera. Mi respiración entrecortada se escucha en toda la habitación mientras Jace aproxima peligrosamente su cara a la mía.

Sus labios rozan mi sien y siento mi corazón sobresaltarse, no sé si es el miedo o algo más. Me siento extraña, tan ajena a mí que me sorprende.

―¿Así que planea aprovecharse de mí? ―le pregunto con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Tiro mi mirada hacia la pared para evitar mirarlo.

―No, nunca la obligaré a hacer nada ―me dice tranquilamente mientras me besa la quijada y roza apenas un camino hasta mi oído dejando un trillo de fuego. Siento que su aliento me quema cuando me dice suavemente al oído―. Pronto me estará rogando.

Giro la cabeza violentamente para mirarlo y veo que me observa detenidamente, nuestros labios demasiado cerca, tan cerca que comienzo a marearme. ¿Qué me ocurre?

Su nariz toca la mía suavemente y sus labios se acercan tanto a los míos que casi puedo sentirlos, suaves y cálidos. Inmediatamente me empuja lejos de sí con fuerza y me deja resbalar contra el librero. Echa hacia atrás con una sonrisa burlona.

―Hasta luego, amor ―murmura antes de salir de la habitación como el gran desgraciado que es.

* * *

―Tengo algo para tí ―dice mi madre, quien acaba de tocar y ahora se asoma por la puerta―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Pongo el libro que estaba leyendo de lado y me siento en la cama.

―Sí, claro.

Mi madre entra, vestida en su camisón de noche y con la cabellera suelta, sus hermosos rizos enmarcan su bella cara, tan bella que parece resplandecer en la luz tenue de la habitación. Siempre parece resplandecer, como si fuera el sol mismo. Noto que trae una caja delgada bajo el brazo.

Se sienta en la esquina de la cama y coloca la caja entre nosotros. Sus ojos buscan los míos y sonríe gentilmente.

―Sé que es difícil, Clary. Es difícil para mí, esta situación es más de lo que las dos podemos soportar. No es el estilo de vida que hubiera querido para tí, pero parece que estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza, tirando del ruedo de la sábana nerviosamente.

―No es el regalo de bodas que soñaba darte, pero... ―mi madre encoge los hombros y abre la caja. Me asomo y observo los contenidos por un largo rato, mi mente en blanco.

Cuando finalmente cala en mí lo que es, comienzo a llorar. Son lágrimas de tristeza y desilusión, por la pérdida de inocencia que pronto sufriré. Por haber perdido una vida distinta a la que ahora debo enfrentar. Por haber perdido todo lo que pudo haber sido.

Mi madre me abraza y me deja llorar, frotando lentamente mi espalda en círculos, como solía hacer cuando era niña y me levantaba aterrorizada de una pesadilla. Huele a lavanda y vainilla. Es ese olor lo que me calma lentamente, lo que me trae de vuelta a la realidad y me recuerda por qué debemos hacer esto.

Debo hacerlo por mi madre. Es mi deber.

Debo ser fuerte y aceptar mi destino.

Tomo distancia de ella. Me seco las lágrimas, doblo los contenidos de la caja y coloco de nuevo la tapa.

―¿Sabes cómo ponértelo, no es así?

―Sí madre ―le miento, porque no estoy de ánimo para que me explique. No esta noche, no puedo manejarlo hoy.

―Clary, no sabes cuánto lo siento ―me dice mientras me peina con sus dedos el cabello en la sien y lo coloca detrás de mis orejas.

No le respondo.

Nos sentamos un rato más sin hablar, hasta que comienzo a cabecear y me acuesto. Mi madre me arropa, tal y como lo hacía cuando era bebé. Hace mucho no lo hace, pero me parece igual de familiar.

Se sienta a la orilla de la cama unos cuantos minutos más. Cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormida. Ella sabe que estoy fingiendo, pero al cabo de unos minutos suspira, se levanta y apaga la luz.

* * *

―¿Se le ha atendido a su satisfacción? ―pregunta Valentine al entrar a mi habitación.

Su mera presencia lanza a las empleadas alrededor mío en un frenesí de actividad. Observo como sacan mis cosas de las cajas y las guardan justo en el orden que les he indicado.

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío cortésmente. Dejo caer mis manos sobre mi vestido para alisarlo.

―Sí, todos han sido sumamente serviciales y eficientes. No han dejado nada caer, nada se ha quebrado.

―Me alegra saberlo ―dice Valentine―. Le alegrará saber que hemos fijado la fecha de la boda. Será en una semana exactamente.

Siento mi corazón bajar hasta el estómago, pero no dejo caer la sonrisa.

―Excelente noticia, sin duda me alegra mucho.

―¡Qué bien! ―murmulla Valentine, sus ojos puestos en una empleada bella que pasa apresuradamente a nuestro lado. Siento un poco de asco al imaginar que su hijo ha de haber aprendido un comportamiento similar.

―¿Viene su madre? ―pregunta Valentine, quien parece haber recordado súbitamente mi presencia.

Giro mi atención a la maleta sobre la cama, la que tiene todas mis medias, y tomo unas cuantas para ocupar mis manos y evitar que tiemblen.

―¿A la boda? ―le respondo.

―No, hoy. ¿Vendrá ella hoy a ayudarle con la mudanza?

Pongo las medias en una gaveta y tomo otros dos pares antes de responderle.

―No, me temo que no. Tiene otros compromisos.

―¿Con un cliente?

―No le pregunté ―le respondo.

―Por supuesto, no quiero ser entrometido.

―Por supuesto ―le respondo, con una sonrisa falsa.

―Es una pena que no esté ella hoy por aquí ―dice Valentine mientras se pasa una mano por su blanca cabellera, alisándola para que de nuevo se acomode al sofisticado corte que porta―. Jocelyn es una mujer increíble. Una mujer sensacional.

―Definitivamente lo es ―le respondo, tratando de evitar que se me note cuanto me incomoda su comentario.

―¿Me llamaste? ―pregunta una voz desonocida. Vuelvo la mirada y veo una mujer joven, alta y delgada, su cabello negro azabache sujetado con horquillas en suaves rizos. Es sumamente hermosa, con una delicada nariz respingada, labios carnosos y ojos dormilones de pestañanas oscuras y largas. Sé que es una Guardiana antes de notar las líneas tenues que cubren su clavícula y manos.

―Ah, sí, Isabelle, me alegro que hayas venido. Clary, esta es Isabelle. Isabelle, te presento a Clary.

Ambas bajamos la cabeza ligeramente para saludarnos.

―Isabelle es mi sobrina ―dice Valentine―. Creo que será su guía turística perfecta en los próximos días.

―¿No será el señor Lamb quien haga el recorrido conmigo? ―pregunto cautelosamente.

―Cariño, el señor Lamb es tan solo un empleado. Necesitarás alguien mucho mejor que él para aprender todo lo que necesitas saber de la vida en sociedad en el Wanderer. Isabelle está más preparada para ayudarte a aclimatarte. Ya lo verás.

Isabelle lanza una mirada ligeramente aburrida alrededor de mi habitación. Me da la impresión de estar tan emocionada como yo de que sea mi niñera.

―Bueno, pues le agradezco la gentileza ―le digo a Valentine.

―Muy bien, las dejos solas, chicas. Me temo que tengo otras responsabilidades que atender. Les ruego que me disculpen.

Hago un gesto con la cabeza para despedirme de él y lo veo partir en dirección a la sala.

Isabelle se dirige hacia una de las muchas ventanas en mi habitación ―una de las tantas que deja entrar la luz de la tarde― y se asoma por ella.

―Vaya, así que tú y Jace van a dar el gran salto.

―Eso parece ―le respondo mientras levanto unos cuantos pares más de medias y los coloco en la gaveta. Las empleadas se encuentran ahora en la sala, desempacando y acomodando lo que corresponde a esa habitación. Sospecho que huyeron de la recámara para escapar de Valentine, quien obviamente las aterroriza. No las culpo.

―No puedo creer que Jace vaya a casarse con una Cita ―me dice, apoyándose contra la ventana y echándome una mirada encima, sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho―. Jace no está nada contento.

―Desgraciadamente, poco tiene que ver la felicidad en el mundo real ―le indico.

―Pero imagino que tú si estás feliz de casarte con Jace. Eso de ser esposa de un Guardían es mucho más glamouroso que ser puta. Además, Jace es guapísimo.

―¿No es su primo? ―le pregunto, sin hacer el menor intento de ocultar mi asco.

―Sí, pero no lo hace menos atractivo. Soy chica, tengo ojos. Cualquiera puede llegar a esa conclusión. Dicen que es bien bueno en la cama. Eso debería interesarte, o tal vez estás acostumbrada a hombres que son buenos en la cama.

―Nunca he estado con un hombre ―le respondo.

―¿En serio?

―En serio.

―¡Caray! Yo pensé que ustedes todas habían cogido antes.

―Fui encargada para Jace _precisamente _por ser pura.

―Tiene sentido. A veces es algo posesivo y celoso. Me imagino que no le haría gracia que su esposa hubiera estado con otro hombre. Además, a la mayoría de los chicos les gusta eso de que la chica sea una virgen pura e inocente... el cuento de la novia tímida.

Siento naúseas, pero mi cara continúa estoica mientras siento a Isabelle examinarme, esforzándose por hacerme reaccionar. Espeta un sonido de frustración.

―Esa cara debe servirte mucho cuando juegas póker. ¿Es parte del entrenamiento?

―Pues sí, se supone que las Citas deben tener mucha prestancia. Me entrenan para ser así.

―¿Eso significa que siempre son elegantes, incluso cuando cogen?

Sus palabras groseras me dan ganas de fruncir la nariz, pero obviamente no lo hago. Me limito a responderle.

―Me imagino que depende de lo que él desee. Me han contado que uno debe hacer lo que a él le plazca.

―¿Les enseñan trucos también? ¿Alguna técnica que ponga a los hombres como locos?

―Sin duda, pero nunca me los han enseñado a mí ―le digo mientras comienzo a acomodar mis pantimedias.

―¿Porqué no? ―pregunta Isabelle, legítimamente curiosa a pesar de sus intenciones.

―Prefiero no saber ―le digo, sin querer revelar mucho.

―¿Porqué no quieres saber? Yo querría saber. Una chica debe saber montones de esas cosas.

Hablé sin pensar y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error dejar a Isabelle acercarse a la verdad, así que nadamás sacudo la cabeza―. Hubo un tiempo en que no quería ser una Cita. No fue sino hasta hace poco que cambié de opinión.

―Vaya. Bueno, más vale que aprendas pronto porque Jace sabe cosas ―y tú _no_. Eso significa que él tendrá todo el poder en la cama. No es sano.

La miro por primera vez desde que salió Valentine, con un ligero gesto de sorpresa en mi cara. ¿Acaso intenta ella darme consejos? Ella tan solo encoge los hombros.

―Tan solo digo que si yo fuera tú, no querría que él tenga ese tipo de control. Ya de por sí es muy controlador, podrías darle vuelta a la situación. ―Ríe y da un bufido poco femenino pero algo gracioso.

―Eso verdaderamente lo desubicaría ―agrega ella.

―Me imagino que sí, es verdad ―murmullo casi imperceptiblemente.

Isabelle asiente con la cabeza y se echa un trozo de goma de mascar a la boca. Unos cuantos minutos después comienza a soplar bombas sin parar.

Me saca de quicio.

―Te ves muy joven ―señala Isabelle luego de unos cuantos minutos de soplar bombas.

―Tengo dieciséis.

―Ah ―dice Isabelle, quien luego se tira en una de las sillas en mi cuarto con las piernas explayadas como si fuera hombre, sin importarle si alguien le ve la ropa interior. De repente noto que es algo masculina. Anda el mínimo de maquillaje, y esa forma de hablar... Ella es muy peculiar.

―Tengo veintiuno, igual que Jace. Solo que a mí ya me casaron. Mi esposo se llama Sebastian y está loco por mí, aunque yo tengo mis dudas sobre él. Es demasiado... pegajoso, ¿sabes? Es bueno en la cama, pero se la pasa mandándome flores y escribiéndome poemas. Ese tipo de cosa me da ganas de vomitar. Siempre me han gustado los chicos malos, esos que no lo piensan dos veces para mandarme al infierno si eres demasiado insoportable. No me gustan los chupamedias.

Tanta información no solicitada hace que pestañee rápidamente. Como no sé qué decir, simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

―Al menos Jace no te va a besar el trasero. Te va a decir las cosas tal y como las ve. Probablemente te ponga los cuernos, te advierto. Dios sabe que su papá le pone los cuernos a su mamá, y Jace es un galán, siempre tiene a las chicas detrás de él, y él cede de vez en cuando. Pero al menos no te escribirá poesía sentimentalona ni te dará chocolates en forma de corazón. Qué patético. ―dice Isabelle y rueda los ojos.

―Eso suena espantoso ―le digo, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por ocultar mi tono sarcástico.

Isabelle parece no notarlo y tan solo asiente con la cabeza.

La conversación me deja sintiéndome vacía y aterrada por lo que veo venir: años de ser engañada por un hombre a quien ni siquiera amo. Un hombre que probablemente será el peor esposo posible.

Mi vida es una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que yo misma elegí.

_Por el bien común._


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. Para esa persona desesperada por una actualización, ¡si tuvieras cuenta te hubiera dicho que estaba trabajando en ello! ****Siento mucho el atraso, pero tenía mucho trabajo y bueno, hay que pagar las facturas. Prometo no dejar de traducir si ustedes no dejan de leer :)**

**No olviden comentar si algo les suena extraño, si el formato se ve raro, etc., pues es un experimento en traducción y soy nueva en esto de fanfic. If you speak Spanish as a second language, I'd really like to hear your impressions so far.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

―Conocí a su prima Isabelle hoy ―le digo a Jace, luego de haber tomado el asiento frente al suyo y doblar la servilleta en mi regazo.

Estamos en la misma mesa que ocupamos hace unos cuantos días, cuando cenamos juntos por primera vez. Solo que esta noche, Jace apenas me echa una mirada. Parece aburrido, como si algo lo distrajera. No es que me importe, para nada. Sinceramente, es un alivio.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dice sin una pizca de emoción.

―Es muy peculiar.

―Es todo un personaje ―me responde mientras restriega los nudillos en el labio una y otra vez, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte―. Es un dolor de cabeza para mi padre.

―Fue Valentine quien nos presentó. Quiere que ella sea mi guía turística en los próximos días.

―Probablemente espera que Izzy se contagie de tus buenos modales.

Jace sigue rozándose los labios con sus nudillos, sus ojos en blanco.

―Vaya, ¿acabas de darme un cumplido? ―le digo acérbicamente.

―No necesariamente. No siempre es bueno tener modales.

Luego de un rato baja la mano y me mira por primera vez desde que me senté a la mesa hace diez minutos.

―¿Por qué vas a hacer esto? Te pregunté antes y te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Sé que no quieres, pero no logro entender por qué, por...

―¿No logras entender por qué una chica no se tiraría a tus pies? ―le digo antes de tomar un sorbo del vino con delicadeza.

Jace me mira con enojo.

―No entiendo por qué alguien de tu clase social parece reacia a subir de categoría. Solo que sé que no te preocupa la clase social. De hecho, a pesar de tus buenos modales, se nota que eres indiferente a todo esto ―me dice Jace, gesticulando con las manos hacia el trío de cuerdas, los candelabros y los otros cincuenta Guardianes en el gran salón.

―¿Te parece tan difícil que no quiera ser vendida como una vaca en subasta? ―le pregunto con calma, tomando los cubiertos para cortar mi _entrecot―_. ¿Te parece tan extraño que tenga aversión a casarme por la fuerza con alguien a quien apenas conozco y mucho menos amo?

―¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ―me pregunta sin paciencia.

―Porque respeto a mi madre, como tu respetas a tu padre. Por eso es que ambos lo haremos.

―No respeto a mi padre ―dice Jace repentinamente, tirándose en una silla. Su mirada de nuevo se pierde en la pared mientras se raspa los nudillos en la boca.

―Es un hijo de puta.

―¿Entonces por qué sigues sus órdenes? ―le pregunto en un tono aburrido, aunque siento algo de curiosidad. Son cosas que quisiera saber, cosas que debo averigüar. Es progreso.

―Tomo órdenes de él porque es Dios en este lugar. Es el Guardián mayor, no trates de convencerme de que no lo sabías. Reina por encima de todos nosotros, tanto Guardianes como humanos. Si quiero ese título algún día, debo seguir sus órdenes o encontrará alguien que tome mi lugar.

―¿Tan importante es el poder para tí?

―Es lo único que me importa ―responde Jace, sus ojos de nuevo clavados en los míos por un breve momento―. Si tienes poder, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Encojo los hombres desinteresadamente y procedo a cortar otro trozo de carne.

―Piénsalo, si estuvieras en la posición de tu madre, no tendrías que casarte conmigo, o hacer algo que no deseas hacer.

―Creo que el poder es mucho más complejo de lo que piensas ―murmullo―. Aún cuando tienes poder, debes hacer cosas que no deseas, por el bien común.

―Al carajo con el bien común. Al carajo con cualquier cosa que te haga inclinar la cabeza. Es una forma espantosa de vivir.

Jace se desliza un poco más en su silla, la ira irradiando de su cuerpo peligrosamente.

―Debo confesar que su visión de mundo es algo inmadura y estrecha, señor Wayland.

Jace su cabeza lentamente y me mira con furia.

―¿Que le dije sobre lo que pienso de sus opiniones?

No lo miro, tan solo clavo los ojos en mi plato y sigo cortando mi bistec. Lo hago tan solo para enojarlo aún más.

―Dijo que no le interesan mis opiniones y, para ser sincera, no me importan las suyas tampoco, pero acá está usted, impartiéndolas. Nos casaremos en una semana y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que sí puedo hacer. Puedo no dejarme mandar por usted. Usted se ha creado expectativas de mí, y ahora yo haré lo mismo con usted. El hecho de que su posición social sea superior a la mía no significa que usted sea mejor que yo ―le digo con paciencia―. De hecho, a juzgar por lo poco que he visto de su forma de ver el mundo, usted está muy por debajo de mí. Usted no es más que un niño consentido, hace un berrinche porque las cosas no salen como usted quiere.

Jace golpea la mesa con tanta fuerza que a vajilla retumba.

―Cállese, usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que dice.

―¿Ve? De nuevo hace un berrinche porque alguien le dice la verdad ―le digo mientras corto mi bistec con toda la calma. Corto más rápidamente, algo nerviosa, pero mi voz continúa tranquila y puntual.

―Pues lo siento. He pensado en vivir mi vida siguiendo sus reglas y debo confesar que no puedo vivir así, como alguien a quien nadie toma en cuenta, tan solo un adorno. No voy a permitir que usted me pisotee. Simplemente no lo permitiré. Nosoy así, y creo que usted ya lo sospecha, por eso me dio el visto bueno para ser su esposa. Usted no quiere una chica a la que pueda manipular, usted quiere un reto. Está en su naturaleza.

―Usted no sabe nada de mí ―me dice en voz baja, acercándose a mí.

Levanto los ojos súbitamente y encuentro los suyos, fríos y furibundos, llenos de odio.

―Y usted no sabe nada de mí tampoco, así que le agradezco que se guarde sus opinione sobre lo puta que soy.

Dejo que mi cuchillo caiga en el plato escandalosamente y me levanto de un golpe. Tengo terror de él, veo como su furia irradia de su cuerpo en olas gigantes, noto la forma en que aprieta puños de mantel en sus manos. Apenas puede contenerse. Sin embargo, me levanto de la mesa.

―Debo irme ―le digo simplemente. Camino lo más rápido posible para no darle oportunidad de que recupere la compostura, de que intente detenerme sin abusar físicamente de mí y haga una escena en frente de los comensales.

* * *

Paso una toalla facial sobre el lápiz labial rojo y lo veo desparecer de mi boca en el espejo. Luego tomo una toalla mojada y restriego mis mejillas y mis ojos. Sin el maquillaje, me veo como mucho menor de dieciséis.

Parezco una niña. Me veo inocente, dulce y triste. Siempre me veo triste.

Intento recordar un momento en mi vida en que no haya estado triste, y nada viene a la mente. No puedo creer que siempre haya tenido esa mirada de solapada desesperación pintada en la cara. En algún momento de mi vida debo haber sido menos miserable.

Dejo caer una sola lágrima. Recorre mi mejilla, baja por mi quijada y finalmente terriza en mi camisón de dormir.

Mi nueva habitación es silenciosa. Las luces de la ciudad brillan de una forma diferente, tanto así que parecen ser otras a las que veía desde mi antiguo hogar.

Yo no crecí en un putero, como Jace cree. Crecí en un pequeño apartamento con mi madre. No era sofisticado o lujoso, pero era nuestro. Ella trabajaba en un aserradero barriendo pisos para pagarlo.

Una vez le pregunté por qué trabajaba de barrendera para pagar el apartamento. Respondió que quería que yo tuviera un lugar donde posar mi cabeza en la noche que no fuera pagado por sus actos inmorales. Incluso en aquellos tiempos, ella se avergonzaba de ello.

Cuando yo era más pequeña, no entendía por qué no le gustaban las joyas y vestidos que tenía. Eran prendas tan bellas, cosas tan hermosas, pero a ella parecían provocarle asco. Siempre parecía estar más triste los días en que portaba esos atuendos, cuando pasaba la noche con un cliente.

Me enteré de paso. No lo deduje y nadie me lo contó.

Un día un vecino llamó a mi madre puta. Yo tenía tan solo diez, pero lo golpeé con un bate de beisbol tantas veces que acabé mandándolo al hospital. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, lo hubiera matado, pues no me faltaba ira.

Luego de ese episodio, mi madre me contó lo que hacía. Me dijo que no era tan solo una Cita, sino que también era la _madame_, la que decidía cuál chica asignar cuál cliente, la que decidía cuál de todas las chicas hacía mejor pareja con un hombre o Guardían, de acuerdo con su personalidad. Generalmente eran Guardianes, pues las Citas eran demasiado caras para meros humanos, a menos que trabajaran para los Guardianes.

Me miro al espejo y me pregunto cómo llegaron a ser tan corruptos los Guardianes. Los rumores que circulan deben estar equivocados, los Guardianes deben de ser descendientes de los demonios invasores y no de ángeles.

Espero que los ángeles no sean así ―los ángeles de verdad. Mi corazón me dice que no puede ser cierto, espero que así sea.

Las cosas son tan distintas a como me las imaginaba a los diez. Me comportaba como un chico en ese entonces, siempre de pantalones cortos y gorra. Jugaba fútbol y béisbol con los chicos en el parque, y nada de los juegos de niñas, eran juegos de contacto. Me habían mantenido aislada de todo lo feo en el mundo, estaba a salvo. Pensé que así vivía todo el mundo, porque en la escuela aprendíamos que los Guardianes eran buenos y honestos, que nos cuidaban, que protegían nuestra ciudad de las hordas de invasores demoníacos en los límites de la ciudad.

Conforme crecí, comencé a percatarme de las injusticias. Vi que los humanos eran pobres y vivían en la miseria, mientras que los Guardianes vivían rodeados de lujo en el centro de la ciudad. No nos cuidaban. Tal vez mantenían a los demonios a raya, _pero no nos cuidaban_ ―no como lo necesitábamos.

Comencé a ver todo en tonos de gris y oro ―nosotros los humanos éramos gris, mientras que todo lo que representaba a los Guardianes, las joyas y el dinero, toda la ostentación, todo eso era oro.

Mi madre lo veía así también. Lo veía como nadie más porque era especial. Porque _es especial_ y tiene un plan. Un plan que yo espero poder ejecutar.

Porque ahora todo está en mis manos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. **

**Bueno, ya habrán notado que Clary tiene personalidad, no es ninguna víctima. También saben un poco más de la misión de Clary, pero ¿realmente conocen a Jace? Tal vez no sea tan malvado... tal vez sí. **

**La autora hace mucho énfasis en las miradas y eso me cuesta UN MUNDO en español. No me suena natural, pero creo que es importante.**

**Este va sin beta, sin segunda revisión, sin nada, porque mañana tengo que ser buena amiga (malditos momentos de humanidad) y no puedo dedicarle una segunda leida al capítulo. Soy neurótica con la puntuación y la ortografía, así que POR FAVOR díganme si me equivoco porque debo corregirlo de inmediato.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

―¡Mierda, lo siento! ―me dice un joven tras chocar contra mí accidentalmente. La cesta llena de platos que carga se inclina y unos cuantos platos parecen a punto de caer, pero logra alcanzarlos a tiempo algo torpemente.

Exhala y clava la mirada al piso antes de levantarla de nuevo y observarme con timidez, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes ―le murmullo, algo desconcertada por la colisión. Nos topamos en la esquina del salón mientras ambos caminábamos al parecer distraídos. Lo observo con detenimiento. Noto que lleva su cabello rizado bien corto, y que tiene unos ojos hermosos. Pasaría por niño, de no ser por su gran altura.

―Tú...No te he visto antes, ¿verdad? ―me pregunta, arqueando las cejas. Hasta el momento no me ha visto de arriba abajo, parece únicamente notar mi cara. Es un tan cambio tan refrescante que le ofrezco una ligera sonrisa.

―No, soy la señorita Clary Fray. Soy nueva por aquí.

―Clary Fray... ―repite el muchacho como si su mente registrara el nombre.

―Ah, claro, usted es la prometida de Jace, ¿correcto?

―Así es.

―Pues buena suerte ―me dice sin pensarlo e inmediatamente lanza un gesto que delata su premura al hablar.

―Digo, no es que haya algo malo con el señor Wayland, por supuesto que no. No lo tome así, porque no es para nada lo que quería decir. Mi intención era desearles buena suerte.

Escucho al joven hilar palabras sin sentido con una sonrisa disimulada en mi cara.

―Por supuesto, eso querías decir.

Hincha las mejillas y suelta una bocanada de aire.

―Lo siento, me llamo Simon.

―Es un placer conocerte, Simon ―le digo, inclinando mi barbilla en su dirección.

―I... igualmente ―me responde sin mirar a mis ojos.

Su torpeza es tan adorable que le sonrío.

―¿Trabajas aquí? ―le pregunto.

―Así es ―dice con un bufido y rueda los ojos―. Soy el lavaplatos, ayudante del mesero, lava-inodoros, besa-traseros, lo que ellos necesiten que sea. ―De nuevo hace una mueca de desagrado―. Digo, no es que los Guardianes sean unos desgraciados.

Le sonrío de nuevo y me percato de lo extraña que es la sensación. No sonrío mucho estos días, al menos no con sinceridad. Creo que es una sonrisa sincera, pero no estoy segura. No recuerdo ya lo que era una sonrisa sincera.

―Por supuesto que no.

―¿Es usted una Cita? Digo, eso me han dicho. Espero que no le importe que le pregunte.

―No me molesta para nada. Sí, me imagino que se me considera una Cita, aunque ningún hombre ha comprado mi compañía hasta el momento, tan solo me han pedido ser esposa del señor Wayland.

―Vaya, qué mala pata ―responde Simon sin pensarlo. Parpadea rápidamente y se ruboriza―. Dios, lo siento, no sé que me ocurre hoy, parece que no tengo la lengua conectada al cerebro. Discúlpeme. Mi mamá dice que no pienso lo que digo.

―Su honestidad me parece muy refrescante, Simon ―le respondo con una sonrisa―. Es un rasgo poco frecuente, no debería avergonzarse.

―Bueno, la honestidad te puede costar el puesto aquí ―murmulla Simon mientras patea la alfombra dorada bajo sus pies. Pasa la pesada caja de platos de un brazo al otro.

―Por favor no le diga a nadie que dije todo eso, ¿sí? Usted parece simpática, y no es una de ellos. Al menos no lo es aún. Usted sabe la desgracia que es no tener empleo en esta ciudad.

Observo cuidadosamente su linda cara y ojos sinceros un tiempo y siento arder en mi pecho la promesa de hacer todo lo necesario para lograr mi misión. Es lo que debo hacer. Debo seguir el plan de mi madre, es imprescindible que lo haga.

―Por supuesto que no diré nada, se lo prometo. No es necesario que se lo cuente a nadie.

Mis palabras parecen aliviar a Simon, quien me da la impresión de ser muy inocente –una cualidad hermosa– por haberme creido tan fácilmente.

―Gracias, señorita Fray.

―Llámeme Clary ―y le sonrío de nuevo.

* * *

―Es una hermosa habitación ―exclama mi madre. Nos hallamos en la sala de estar del penthouse. Es la primera vez que me visita, el día después de que desempacara.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, algo asqueada por la opulencia del lugar. Preferiría estar en casa, en el apatamento pequeño pero acogedor por el que mi madre trabajó tanto.

―Lo es.

Mi madre mira por la ventana, impecable como siempre, en un traje de sastre verde. Se ve respetable, como siempre trata de verse, incluso cuando acompaña a un hombre por la noche. Nunca ha hecho alarde de su profesión. Siempre le ha avergonzado.

Vuelve su mirada hacia mí y sonríe.

―Has hecho un magnífico trabajo hasta ahora, Clary.

Le sonrío de vuelta, pero mi sonrisa no alcanza mis ojos.

―Gracias ―le respondo, sin alcanzar decir más.

―Toc, toc.

Ambas giramos la vista hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que Valentine cruza el umbral del vestíbulo. No me agrada que tenga su propia llave, que pueda entrar cuando guste, pero me parece poco oportuno mencionarlo ahora. Ya decidiré qué hacer más adelante.

Se ve más elegante que nunca hoy. Su traje de sastre, el que acompaña de una corbata celeste hielo, le ajusta perfectamente. Lleva su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin un cabello fuera de lugar.

―Jocelyn, te ves hermosa, como siempre. Parece que nunca envejecieras ―le dice conforme avanza hacia ella para abrazarla.

Veo a mi madre impostar una sonrisa y siento que estoy frente a un espejo. Lo abraza de vuelta, delicada y elegantemente.

―Sus cumplidos nunca paran, señor Wayland.

―Valentine ―le corrige―, me conoce desde hace años, no es necesaria tanta ceremonia.

Mi madre se aleja de él y se acomoda el cabello.

―Por supuesto.

―Y bueno, Jocelyn, ¿qué te parece la habitación de Clary? ¿Cumple con sus expectativas? ―la increpa mientras su brazo encuentra una forma de tomarla de la cintura y girarla para que examine la habitación.

Me enfurece como la toca, con ese aire de posesión.

Mis ojos conectan con los de mi madre, quien reconoce mi enojo. Responde con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza, apenas imperceptible, en señal de advertencia.

―¡Oh, es absolutamente deslumbrante, veo que no ha escatimado ningún gasto para atender a mi única hija ―responde mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

―Por supuesto que no, se casa con _mi_ único hijo. Debo asegurarme de que son felices.

―Es usted tan generoso, Valentine ―exclama mi madre. Solo yo puedo detectar el tono falso en su voz. Solo yo aprecio esa mirada de odio en sus ojos. Odia al hombre que la sostiene de la cintura en este momento, mucho más de lo que lo odio yo.

Su odio es un oceano, donde el mío es apenas un riachuelo

―¿Le gustaría ver a Jonathan ahora? ―pregunta Valentine.

―Claro, no puedo esperar ―responde mi madre.

Nos dirigimos hacia el suntuoso comedor. Para cuando llegamos, ya ha comenzado a anochecer. El sol se oculta detrás de las montañas, una bola de fuego que se refleja en las paredes. El extraño tinte naranja parecer hacer eco del humor del salón, de los comensales en alegre conversación y la animada música _big band_ que toca el grupo.

Jace nos espera sentado en una mesa esquinera, tirado en una silla, como de costumbre. Su cara rígida e inexpresiva dirigida hacia los ventanales. El sol levanta destellos de oro en su cabello y ojos, parecen arder en llamas.

Se pone de pie apenas alcanzamos la mesa y le sonríe a mi madre. Besa su mano y le ofrece una silla, como un perfecto caballero. Es alarmante como puede ocultar sus impulsos atroces. Parece que ha tenido el mejor maestro, pues su padre hace lo mismo al ofrecerme a mí una silla en la mesa.

―Estás tan guapo como siempre, Jonathan ―dice mi madre una vez que nos hemos sentado a la mesa.

―Y usted siempre radiante, señora Fray ―le responde él.

―Señorita ―corrige Valentine, llamando atención al estado civil de mi madre con un ligero aire de cruel entretenimiento.

Jace tan solo carraspea, pero no dice nada más.

―¿Dónde está su esposa? ―le pregunto a Valentine, sin poder evitarlo. La forma en que mira a mi madre comienza a irritarme.

La postura de Valentine cambia, se endurece. Toma una servilleta de tela y la coloca en su regazo.

―Desgraciadamente, aún se encuentra indispuesta.

Jace hace un sonido, algo como un bufido. Mis ojos pasan furtivamente a observarlo, pero sus ojos están clavados en su plato, su mirada perdida.

―Espero que mejore pronto ―murmulla mi madre, quien luego toma una copa de agua delicadamente para beber de ella.

Nuestra conversación merma hasta que el mesero aparece para tomar nuestras órdenes. Valentine comienza su aburrida conversación banal sobre el clima y el estado del Wonderer.

Mi madre le sigue la corriente con un aire aburrido.

Jace y yo permanecemos callados.

Lo miro con curiosidad de vez en cuando a lo largo de la cena. Observa fijamente su plato, su mirada cada vez más ausente y aterrorizada conforme avanza la noche.

Cuando finalmente traen la comida, no la toca. Tan solo coloca sus manos a los lados del plato y clava la mirada en su bistec humeante. Lo ve, pero no parece mirarlo.

Me percato de que su respiración ha cambiado, es más apresurada y notoria. Noto que sostiene puñados de mantel, sus nudillos blancos de la ira. Veo una mirada espantosa en su cara, tan horrible que hace palpitar mi corazón. Algo le sucede.

―¿Jonathan?

Parece sacudirse del trance en el que está y vuelve la mirada hacia su padre. Valentine lo observa con nojo.

―Come ―le dice Valentine.

―No tengo hambre.

―Espero que no haya sucumbido al mismo mal que su madre ―agrega mi madre cortésmente.

Jace levanta la mirada y la clava en mi madre.

―Mi madre no está enferma ―responde Jace con un tono sarcástico

―¡Jonathan! ―gruñe Valentine, una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

Jace lo observa con esa misma mirada de furia, pero regresa su mirada al plato. Su cuerpo vuelve a lanzarse en la silla y suelta el mantel. Luego de unos cuantos minutos se evapora la tensión y Valentine y mi madre retoman la conversación.

Corto un trozo de carne lentamente y giro la mirada hacia Jace, quien levanta la cabeza súbitamente y conecta conmigo. Nos miramos por un largo e incómodo rato.

―¿Puedo hablar con usted, señorita Fray? ―me pregunta Jace repentinamente―. En privado ―aclara, posando la mirada en los otros comensales en nuestra mesa.

Por un momento contemplo rechazar su solicitud. Su comportamiento es tan extraño que no me extrañaría que desee alejarme para herirme de alguna manera. Pero un aire persistente invade sus ojos y siento el peso de la mirada de su padre. Mi madre me ruega silenciosamente que acceda, solo en esta oportunidad.

Así que asiento con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto.

Jace se levanta rápidamente y me ofrece su brazo, el cual acepto. Me guía fuera del salón, caminando tan pronto como sea posible. Pasamos de corredor en corredor hasta llegar a una habitación rectangular. Su piso de mármol y sus altos pilares que terminan formando una nave exacerban la sensación de altura de la habitación. No hay nada en ella, salvo una ventana que da a la ciudad a la distancia y a las montañas, meras siluetas oscuras con la puesta del sol.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―le pregunto a Jace una vez que suelta mi brazo y me encamina hacia la ventana.

―Es el frente de la capilla. Aquí se celebran las ceremonias ―me indica desinteresadamente. Poso la mirada en las grandes puertas dobles que deben llevar al altar.

―Tienen una iglesia aquí, qué ironico ―murmullo sin pensar. Me preparo para enfrentar la furia de Jace, pero tan solo asiente con la cabeza.

―Así es ―dice suavemente, dándome la espalda mientras mira hacia la ventana

―¿Qué desea discutir conmigo? ―le pregunto cuidadosamente, siempre segura de mantener unos tres metros de distancia entre nosotros. Escucho el eco de mis palabras en los altos cielos de la capilla.

Jace se reclina en el pretil de la ventana, su cabeza ligeramente colgada hacia el frente.

―No soportaba un segundo más la presencia de mi padre. Pensé que si pedía estar a solas con usted, me dejaría irme sin reclamos.

―Así que no desea usted mi compañía ―le respondo.

―No.

Asiento con la cabeza y siento un extraño alivio correr por mi cuerpo.

―Muy bien, entonces lo dejo a solas.

Comienzo a alejarme, el único sonido en el amplio recinto el taconeo de mis zapatos en el piso de mármol.

―Espere ―larga Jace.

Me detengo. Siento mi corazón detenerse también, previendo un cambio de humor. Sin embargo, no ocurre.

―Discúlpeme por haberla herido. No fue mi intención lastimarle el brazo, no... no quería dejar marcas.

Toco los moretones en mis brazos inconscientemente, las marcas ocultas bajo las mangas de seda que llevo puestas esta noche.

―No se preocupe ―le digo antes de partir.

No trato de descifrar por qué Jace sintió la necesidad de disculparse. Es mejor no pensarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. **

**Me han preguntado si hay Malec en este fic. Lo siento, no lo hay, ni Sizzy :( A los que postean como visitantes, lo siento, solo les puedo responder por acá.**

**Ugh, me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el Capítulo 5 mezclé "usted" y "tú" cuando habla el mismo personaje. Perdón, es algo que tengo que corregir conscientemente. Sabía que iba a equivocarme en algo.**

**Ay, aquí comienza lo difícil. No sé traducir **_**smut**_**. Es poco, para comenzar, pero va en crescendo :S Tengo poca retroalimentación, ejem, ejem. ¿Sugerencias?**

* * *

Capítulo Seis

―Es muy guapo ―me dice mi madre mientras esperamos que llegue el auto para llevarla de regreso a casa. La que ahora es solo su casa.

Cómo quisiera poder devolverme con ella.

―Sí, lo es ―lre despondo, porque no tiene sentido negar que Jace es bello. Sin embargo, la belleza no significa nada para mí cuando algo tan espantoso se oculta detrás de ella.

En cuanto el auto se aproxima a nosotros, mi madre se voltea y noto una mirada triste en sus ojos. La de costumbre. Toca mi mejilla, me besa la frente y agacha la cabeza para entrar al vehículo.

―Te quiero mucho, Clary ―me dice. El chofer cierra la puerta antes de que pueda responderle, luego se sienta detrás del volante y parte.

Tan solo me despido con la mano. Me digo a mí misma que no le dije que la quería porque no tuve tiempo, pero estoy consciente de que no lo he dicho desde que era niña.

Creo que pasarán años antes de que se lo diga de nuevo.

* * *

No logro conciliar el sueño, así que me pongo mi bata y tomo el elevador hasta la azoeta del Wonderer. El señor Lamb me dijo que el nivel superior está desocupado, salvo por una escalera que lleva al techo.

Tiene razón.

Tomo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea ventosa. La fría noche me hace temblar y escucho de lejos el bullicio de la ciudad. Parece estar a kilómetros de distancia, apenas un tenue murmullo. Mis pies descalzos hacen crujir las piedrecillas en el piso y mis manos comienzan a buscar la baranda de acero en la oscuridad. Me sobresalto al hacer contacto con el metal frío y me asomo hacia abajo, hacia la caída de 60 pisos.

La ciudad parece un mercado persa, llena de gente y autos, a diferencia de las montañas en el fondo, silenciosas y solitarias. Tal vez no sean tan solitarias como parecen. Tal vez tampoco estén tan muertas.

Debe haber miles de demonios en ellas, esperando atacar, planeando su ataque. Preparándose para invadir lo que queda de este espantoso mundo.

Siento como el viento seca una lágrima solitaria en mi mejilla y vuelvo a asomarme por encima de la baranda.

Es tan tentador. Tan tentador pensar en pasar mis piernas por encima de ella y saltar. Sería espectacular, creo yo, poder sentirme liviana como una pluma, ser libre por tan solo un momento, un estimulante momento en que sea solo yo quien manda. Tomar mi vida en mis propias manos.

_Al carajo con el bien común_.

Las palabras de Jace regresan a mí en un momento de egoísmo. Lo llamé inmaduro y estrecho de mente, y lo es. Es una pésima forma de ver la realidad, pero en este momento, desde aquí arriba, entiendo lo que quiere decir. El bien común rara vez es lo que quisiéramos. No es lo que quiero para mí.

Me recuesto aún más en la baranda e inhalo el frío aire, tan frío que parece quemar mis pulmones. Surge una corriente de adrenalina en mi cuerpo que siento correr por mis venas, siento como me electrifica.

Sería tan sencillo. Tan solo debo inclinarme un poco más.

Entonces saldría volando.

Libre.

―¿Está pensando en brincar?

Una voz perezosa me saca de mi ensueño y pierdo el impulso. Brinco hacia atrás, aterrorizada de ver que la misma caída que parecía tan tentadora hace un minuto es mortal. Volteo a mirar a Jace, quien se aproxima hacia mí.

―No ―le miento.

―Entiendo si lo estuviera considerando ―me dice pausadamente. Se recuesta a la par mía, toma la baranda con las manos y echa una mirada hacia abajo.

―Yo lo pienso todo el tiempo ―confiesa Jace en tono bajo.

Me traiciona una pequeña exclamación silenciosa, pero Jace logra escucharme a pesar del ensordecedor viento que nos estremece.

―¿La sorprende? ―me pregunta, sus rizos volando en el viento.

―Pues sí, me sorprende ―le respondo.

―No debería.

―Usted tiene todo a sus pies, ¿por qué querría saltar? ―lo increpo en voz alta para que me escuche por encima del ensordecedor viento.

―No tengo nada, señorita Fray ―me dice simplemente, su vista perdida en la caída hasta el fondo del precipio del Wonderer―, nada excepto la habilidad de quitarme la vida.

―¿Qué lo previene de hacerlo?

Sus ojos encuentran los míos, brillantes, ardientes a pesar de no reflejar ninguna luz externa. Aquí en la azotea lo único que nos ilumina es la luz de las estrellas.

―Si muero aquí, de esa manera, mi vida no habrá valido la pena. Si voy a morir, más vale que valga algo. Tal vez lo mejor es que muera en el campo de batalla.

―¿Para que erijan una estatua a su imagen en la ciudad? ¿Para que se conmemore su muerte en un día patrio? ―le reclamo.

―Aunque todo eso suena atractivo, es mi madre la que me previene de saltar.

El comentario es tan atípico de él que no consigo responderle. No puedo evitar que se me vea la sorpresa en la cara.

Jace me mira desde el rabo del ojo y me lanza una sonrisa burlona. Sin duda se siente satisfecho de haber generado una reacción en mí.

―No se sorprenda tanto, señorita Fray, me hiere los sentimientos.

―Vaya, pensé que no había manera de herirle los sentimientos ―le respondo.

La sonrisa desaparece, y pareciera que se hubiera apagado el rostro.

―Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos, Clary ―me dice mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras y desaparece de la azotea.

Me pregunto la mañana siguiente si ese rato que pasé con Jace en la azotea fue un sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando veo los pequeños rastros de piedras en mi alfombra, sé que no fue todo un sueño.

* * *

―No va a venir.

Doy un salto de sorpresa y noto que Isabelle se ha echado en una silla al otro lado de la mesa. La misma silla que Jace debería ocupar en este momento.

Nos han sugerido almorzar y cenar juntos todos los días hasta el día de la boda, lo que el señor Lamb alegremente llama "preparación". Dice que nos ayudará a conocernos mejor.

No creo que jamás lleguemos a conocernos. No _quiero_ conocer a Jace. No parece que haya mucho qué conocer, salvo que es un desgraciado. Por supuesto que no digo nada de esto al señor Lamb.

Echo una mirada aburrida hacia Isabelle.

―¿Disculpa?

―Jace no vendrá ―repite, para luego tomar un panecillo que despedaza con poca gracia.

―Está con Kaelie.

―¿Kaelie? ―pregunto sin mucho ánimo, aunque siento brotar un sabor amargo en mi boca.

―Tiene historia con ella, es otra Guardiana ―responde Isabelle con la boca llena. No puedo evitar ver los trozos de comida y saliva que pasan de un lado al otro en su boca.

―¿Por qué no casarse con ella entonces?

―¿Con Kaelie? ―dice Isabelle entre risotadas, soltando algo parecido a un grasnido que ya no encuentro tan ameno―. ¡Qué va, jamás se casaría con ella, es demasiado irritante! Solo se ven para coger.

―Pues no me parece que a Jace le importe con quién se case. Se va a casar conmigo y no me conoce. ¿Por qué no escoger alguien que ya conoce?

―Valentine jamás lo permitiría. Kaelie lo saca de quicio ―explica Isabelle rodando los ojos―. A mí también me saca de quicio, ¡es tan irritante!

Pienso a mis adentros que no es la única en hacerlo.

―En todo caso, pensé que podría acompañarte, ya que Jace te dejó plantada.

―¿Te dijo que no vendrá? ―le pregunto.

―No, le dijo a mi hermano, Max, quien me contó a mí. Yo decidí contarte, como ves.

Le echo un vistazo antes de tomar un sorbo de agua. Hago cualquier cosa para tranquilizarme. Isabelle agota mi ya precaria paciencia.

―¿Cree que Jace se vsiga viendo con Kaelie cuando estemos casados? ―le pregunto pausadamente, girando el pesado tenedor en la mesa.

―Probablemente ―dice Isabelle encogiendo los hombros―. ¿Qué sé yo? Si yo fuera él no lo haría. Eres mucho más bonita que ella y también más... buena onda. No logro comprenderte, pero creo que le caes bien a Jace. A él le gusta un buen misterio.

―Vaya manera de demostrarlo ―le digo en un tono acérbico, sin dejar que escape el enojo que siento.

―Noooo, eso es su papá. Su papá hace que se comporte como un idiota con las mujeres, pero te juro que es un buen chico. No lo culpes.

―¿Que no lo culpe? ―repito sarcásticamente, sin que haya un rastro de humor en mi voz―. Discúlpeme si me molesta la idea de que un hombre no pueda controlarse delante de una mujer. Nunca he aceptado eso de que a los hombres debe excusárseles su mal comportamiento por el mero hecho de ser hombres, que no puedan evitar querer tener sexo con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

―Vaya, eres una fiera, a Jace le gustará eso. A mí me gusta que seas así. No hay muchas chicas rudas por aquí y las que lo son, pues, rápidamente las ponen en su lugar, o las ocultan, como hicieron conmigo. Sebastian se averguenza de mí, aunque es demasiado gallina para admitirlo. Ah, ¡hablando del rey de Roma!

Poso la mirada en un hombre alto y delgado, ligeramente encorvado, quien camina hacia nosotros con un paso apurado, algo nervioso.

―¿Por qué, pensaste que te había abandonado? ―dice en un tono burlón.

―Ay, cielo, ¡las cosas que dices! ―responde Sebastian con una pequeña risa nerviosa―. Vamos, ¿qué tal si nos retiramos?

―Ah, ¿ya es hora de la cogida del día? ―dice Isabelle resignadamente mientras asiente con la cabeza. Sebastian tan solo logra balbucear incoherencias y enrojecer de la vergüenza, sus ojos pasando rápidamente de Isabelle hacia mí.

―Bueno, vamos. Como te dije , Clary, es un buen polvo.

Empalidezco de la sorpresa, pero tan solo me limito a ofrecerle una sonrisa a medias.

Sebastian parece querer que se lo trague la tierra.

―Me... me disculpo por los comentarios indiscretos de Isabelle.

―Descuide ―le respondo.

―Vamos ―dice Isabelle antes de pegarle una nalgada que lo hace dar un salto de sorpresa. Lo toma del brazo con fuerza y salen del salon, sin percatarse de que varios la miran con desagrado y sorpresa

Tan solo suspiro y regreso a mi plato de comida, aún sin tocar.

* * *

Estoy de nuevo en el techo, mirando hacia abajo, pero ya no siento ese delicioso sentimiento de posibilidad que experimenté la noche anterior

No queda nada, nada excepto un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies, una especie de vértigo por la altura.

―Señorita Fray.

Hago caso omiso de la voz que me llama, lamentándome a mis adentros por no haberme quedado en mi habitación esta noche, en caso de que Jace decidiera venir de nuevo a la azotea.

―Me disculpo por no haber cenado con usted ―murmulla Jace, quien luego se recuesta en la baranda conmigo. Siento sus ojos examinar mi rostro, recorrer mi camisón de seda apenas cubierto por mi bata.

Me envuelvo en la delgada bata en un intento por cubrir mi cuerpo, aunque no hace nada para ocultar mis pezones endurecidos por el frío. Me avergüenza la situación, lo vulnerable que soy a él, pero mi voz no delata mis sentimientos.

―No es necesario que se disculpe, señor Wayland, comprendo que la necesidad de encontrarse con su puta sea más importante que respetar nuestra sobria cita para cenar juntos ―le profiero, mi voz fuerte e impávida.

―Vaya, es usted una criatura insolente, ¿no? Tal y como dijo Isabelle ―responde Jace con una risa en los labios.

―¿Habló con Isabelle?

―Sí, me dijo que por accidente le mencionó que estaba con Kaelie, así que decidí venir con la esperanza de poder aclararle la situación.

De un pronto a otro siento a Jace cerca de mí, tan cerca que nuestros brazos casi tocan.

―Le dije a Kaelie que lo nuestro se acabó.

Lo que me dice es tan absurdo que suelto una carcajada, aunque para nada sueno alegre.

―¿Realmente cree que soy tan estúpida? Preferiría que fuera sincero conmigo, señor Wayland. Creo que es más honorable ser un desgraciado sincero que un dsgraciado mentiroso.

Jace me toma de los brazos, pero esta vez no me lastima. Me sujeta con fuerza, justo donde es incómodo pero donde aún no deja marcas. Sospecho que es justamente lo que desea lograr. Me toma de ambos brazos, me acerca a su cuerpo y agacha su cabeza hacia la mía, sus ojos enardecidos de la ira. Siento su aliento caliente sobre mi boca.

―Señorita Fray ―me susurra lentamente, con una furia apenas contenida, sus labios casi tocando los míos― su boca se antecede a su cerebro.

Siento su mano entremeterse en mi bata y rozar la tela de mi camisón entre mis senos. Intento alejarme de él, pero me sostiene con tanta firmeza que no puedo escapar.

―Este no es el mejor lugar si busca libertad de expresión ―murmulla contra mis labios, cada palabra un asomo de beso. Siento su mano moverse dentro de mi bata, su pulgar roza mi pezón a través de la delgada tela de mi camisón,

Se entrecorta mi respiración, aspiro fuertemente y siento un extraño cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo como un rayo.

―Más vale que camine con cuidado, señorita Fray ―me dice Jace antes de darme un beso, apenas un ligero rozar de labios y dejarme estremeciéndome en el fuerte viento.

* * *

**No estoy para nada contenta con este capítulo. Ahora entiendo tan bien a los autores y sus A/N tan prolíferas. Entiendo por qué quieren saber de la gente. No sé si deba seguir (y no lo digo para que me digan que siga) porque no sé traducir lemons, especialmente los de purrina57 que son tan sutiles y elegantes pero al mismo tiempo super sexy. Si alguien tiene sugerencias, de este u otro fandom, lo acepto porque estoy perdida. Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. **

**A los que me dejan reviews como Guests, mil gracias, solo aquí les puedo agradecer :) Viki16Melendez, gracias por tu review desde el celular. ¡Es inhumano, que sacrificio!**

**Astrid Wayland, mi fiel apoyo, ya te volviste una regular por acá.**

**Basileia75, te voy a tomar la palabra.**

**¡Entra Celine a la escena! Todo lo que sale de su boca es importante. Me interesa saber qué piensan de ella.**

* * *

Capítulo Siete

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero, mi vestido de bodas blanco impecable, obviamente. Es de crepé de seda, el torso estilo kimono, con un cinto acolchado y una falda volada que sutilmente abraza mis curvas. El escote es una sobria v, mientras que las mangas cortas de encaje cuelgan libremente de mis brazos, acariciándolos como un susurro.

―Es hermoso ―me dice mi madre.

―Me parece que se ve demasiado dulce, para nada sexy ―señala Isabelle desde el sofá en mi sala de estar, sus pantorrillas apoyadas en el descansabrazos como si fuera un hombre.

―No debes verte sexy en tu vestido de novia, Isabelle ―responde mi madre. Un ligero tono en su voz me deja entrever que halla su comentario entretenido.

―Bueno, al menos métanla en algo más ceñido al cuerpo, ese vestido la hace parecer una niña en pijamas.

Lanzo un mirada vacía al espejo y le doy la razón a Isabelle, pero no me importa lo suficiente para externarlo. Tan solo deseo quitármelo lo más pronto posible y poder sobrevivir esta boda.

―¿Hola?

Todos giramos la cabeza y notamos una hermosa mujer de aspecto frágil asomarse desde la sala de estar. Su cabello parece oro puro. Una cascada de rizos cubren sus hombros perfectamente y enmarcan su pálida cara. Sus ojos avejentados por la sabiduría contradicen su aire joven y sincero.

Mi madre inmediatamente se aboca a recoger el equipo de costura.

―¿Puedo ayudarla? **―**le pregunto a la hermosa mujer.

―Soy Celine ―me indica mientras entra casi flotando a la habitación. Tan solo lleva puesto un camisón de dormir que domina su figura entera y parece ocultarla por completo.

―Soy la madre de Jace y quisiera presentarme formalmente ―mumulla en un tono efectivamente muy formal, su voz suave como una caricia.

―Me disculpo por no haber venido antes, pero he estado... algo indispuesta.

―No necesita disculparse, señora Wayland ―le digo con una sonrisa cortés―. Espero que se sienta mejor.

―Sí, me siento un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar ―me responde, su sonrisa débil y sus ojos llorosos.

―Por favor, llámeme Celine.

Tan solo asiento con la cabeza.

―Tía Celine, dile a Jocelyn que el vestido es demasiado infantil ―reclama Isabelle.

Los ojos de Celine echan un vistazo a mi madre, quien continúa absorta en la tarea de recoger los hilos y agujas. Celine parece palidecer aún más, lo que la hace parecer un cadáver.

―Creo que es un vestido muy hermoso ―dice Celine, su voz ronca y vacía.

―Solo dices eso por decir algo ―dice Isabelle de mal modo y cruza sus brazos con un gesto de enojo.

―Debo irme. Clary, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a quitarte el vestido para que no se caigan los alfileres? Vamos ―dice mi madre apuradamente mientras me asiste a bajarme del taburete y me ayuda a entrar al baño.

Miro a mi madre en la pared de espejo cuando me pasa el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Sé que se apuró en dejar la habitación porque entró Celine. Sé que mi madre ha estado con Valentine desde que se casó con ella. De repente todas las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a calzar. Toda la asquerosa verdad se revela ante mí.

―Gracias ―le digo a mi madre una vez que termina de ayudarme a ponerme mi vestido.

Sus ojos me encuentran en el espejo y me ofrece una sonrisa breve y poco sincera.

―Con gusto, cariño.

Parte unos segundos después, acompañada por Isabelle. Sospecho que los Guardianes no dejan que los humanos caminen en los pisos superiores del Wonderer solos.

Celine y oy quedamos solas en la habitación.

―Es un placer conocerla ―expreso con una sonrisa algo distante, con la esperanza de que decida irse pronto.

Sin embargo, no se va. Tan solo abraza sus brazos contra el pecho y lanza una mirada por la ventana. Parece tan solitaria y pequeña que me evoca un sentimiento de lástima. Me pregunto si así me veré yo luego de unos cuantos años de estar casada con Jace.

―Clarissa, ese es tu nombre completo, ¿correcto?

―Así es ―le respondo.

―Es un nombre hermoso, muy hermoso ―murmulla, tan bajo que casi pareciera hablarse a sí misma. La sorprendo raspándose los nudillos contra los labios de la misma forma que he visto a Jace hacer.

―Espero que no te importe si te llamo Clarissa. Es un nombre tan hermoso que debería decirse a menudo.

―Puede llamarme como guste ―le respondo en un tono bajo.

Me levanta la mirada, sus ojos grises directamente clavados en los míos. Sus ojos son grandes y hermosos, pero completamente diferentes a los de Jace. Me pregunto de quién heredó Jace esos ojos, pues los de su padre son negros como la noche.

―Eres una chica hermosa, Clarissa. Me das la impresión de ser muy gentil también. Hay algo en tus ojos... ―gesticula con los brazos de forma imprecisa mientras camina hacia mí como un fantasma. Extiende sus brazos como si fuera a tocarme, pero los repliega súbitamente como si se apenara de repente.

―Discúlpame, tiendo a actuar de forma extraña cuando no me siento bien.

―No me parece que lo hace ―le miento, esforzándome por no dar un paso atrás para alejarme de ella.

Celine tan solo me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa para darme a entender que mi mentirilla no la ha engañado.

―Clarissa, soy una Guardiana de sangre pura. No crecí en tu situación, pero sé lo que se siente cuando te casan con alguien a quien no conoces.

Se dirige de nuevo hacia la ventana y lanza una mirada por la ventana. La tenue luz de invierno parece apagar su expresión aún más. Celine es como las sombras de una luna plateada, a pesar de que su cabello es oro.

―Es una sensación espantosa. Sientes como si fueras prisionera, como si no fueras libre. Cuando me dijeron que me casaría con Valentine, me consumió la pena, pero se fue alivianando con el pasar del tiempo.

Se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo y me ofrece una sonrisa melancólica.

―Especialmente cuando tienes un hijo.

Pensar en tener un hijo de Jace me provoca asco. La idea de llevarlo adentro de mí y parirlo me aterroriza. No puedo permitir que ocurra.

Celine no se percata de ello. Tan solo se acerca a mí, su cara ligeramente más animada, su voz más melódica y poética.

―Tener a esa criatura en tus brazos por primera vez, saber que es _tuya_, que la llevaste en tu vientre y que la viste nacer, saber que esa pequeña alma estuvo en ti, es la cosa más hermosa del mundo, Clarissa, tan hermosa. Mi Jace era el bebé más perfecto que jamás haya visto. Sé que estoy prejuiciada, pero era hermoso. Unos cuantos cabellos dorados cubrían su cabeza y cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados, simplemente me derretí. Entonces supe...

Celine asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos clavándose en los míos fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante.

―Entonces _supe _que él es muy especial.

Le sonrío débil y torpemente. Se me dificulta hacerlo, pero intento que parezca convincente.

Sin embargo, Celine no se percata de ello. Tan solo parece desaparecer a su propio mundo.

―Sí, Jace es especial, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto? ―me dice con una voz lejana, pues ya se ha retirado a su mundo interior. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de responderle, me lanza una sonrisa misteriosa y sale de la habitación.

* * *

Alguien toca a mi puerta justo acabo de salir del baño y ponerme mi combinación. Tomo una bata y me acerco a la puerta, preparada para asomarme por la mirilla, esperando ver a Isabelle.

Antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta se abre.

Exclamo de la sorpresa y me aprieto la bata al cuerpo cuando veo a Jace entrar.

―¿Para qué toca si no piensa esperar a que le abra? ―lo increpo con enojo.

―Para anunciarle mi inminente llegada ―responde Jace con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ―le pregunto con enojo.

―Quería acompañarla al comedor.

―No es necesario.

―Ah, pero lo es.

Suspiro, molesta por su tono tenaz e intransigente.

―No estoy lista.

―La esperaré entonces ―me dice, encogiendo los hombros.

Me rehuso a demostrarle más atención, así que opto por dar la vuelta y regresar al baño. Siento a Jace seguir mis pasos, pero lo no le pongo atención.

Una vez que estoy frente al espejo, comienzo la tarea de maquillarme, tomándome mi tiempo para molestarlo, pero tan solo se para a la par mía, con su cadera recostada al mueble del baño, observándome mientras trabajo.

Mi plan produce el efecto contrario, pues me observa con tanta atención que comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Finalmente, Lo vuelvo a mirar con molestia.

―¿Por qué no me espera en la sala de estar mientras termino?

―No se preocupe, estoy bien así ―me dice cortésmente, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Quiero darle una bofetada, o tal vez un puñetazo. Tal vez pueda encontrar un bate de beisbol y acabarlo como a aquel hombre que llamó a mi madre puta. Siento que me invade mi temperamento irascible de niña.

Sin embargo, sé que Jace desea desesperadamente causar una reacción en mí, así que le doy la espalda al espejo y aplico lápiz de labios rojo carmín en mis labios, lo que los hace verse aún más carnosos de lo normal.

―¿Por qué hace eso?

―¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunto sin mirarlo. Me acerco más al espejo y limpio delicadamente una mancha de maquillaje fuera de lugar.

―¿Por qué se pinta la cara de esa manera?

―Me hace ver mayor.

―La mayoría de las mujeres mueren por verse más jóvenes.

―Me veo muy joven sin maquillaje ―le explico mientras guardo el lápiz de labios. Me acomodo el cabello y lo recojo con una peineta de perlas.

―No me gusta verme más joven de lo que ya soy.

―La hace sentir que tiene poder ―dice con seguridad.

Me detengo y vuelvo la cara para mirarlo, su cara cerca de la mía; observo esos hermosos ojos

―No necesito ayuda para sentirme fuerte. A pesar de lo que usted crea, señor Wayland, soy bastante fuerte.

Una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en su boca y gira para recostarse contra el espejo, su cara siempre cerca de la mía.

―Y a pesar de lo que usted crea, no lo pongo en tela de duda, señorita Fray.

Acerca su mano a mi quijada y con apenas la punta de los dedos dibuja una línea hasta mi barbilla, para luego tomarla suavemente.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, los suyos ardientes y brillantes, tan brillantes que son casi cegadores, como si resplandecieran. Me tienen cautiva, fascinada de alguna extraña manera, y comienzo a pensar si su sangre angélical es capaz de darle a sus ojos esas chispas de fuego.

Me besa antes de poder percatarme de lo que hace.

Sus labios arden tal y como lo hacían ayer, pero esta vez no es un beso suave y rápido. Esta vez, me besa en verdad, con fuerza pero lentamente. Siento que atiza una llama en mí conforme se amoldan nuestros labios.

Algo que desconozco me sobrecoge, no logro entender por qué mis labios se mueven contra los suyos. Me imagino que es primitivo, instinctivo.

Sin embargo, no lo hace menos malo y espantoso.

Tomo un paso atrás rápidamente para cortar el contacto de nuestras bocas y me miro de nuevo al espejo. Me delata la detestable falta de aliento que se escucha en mi voz.

―Me arruina el maquillaje, señor Wayland.

Sus labios se acercan a mi oído y siento que exhala de la risa.

―Discúlpeme, señorita Fray.

Pasa detrás mío y siento su pecho contra mi espalda, su quijada en mi hombro. Inclina su cuerpo y reposa las manos en el mueble del baño. Siento que sus ojos buscan los míos en el espejo. El resplandor parece haberse esparcido y en este momento me duele mirarlo.

―Usted quiere dar la apariencia de que es fría e indiferente ―me dice, mientras roza su cara en mi cuello, sus labios sobre mi pulso errático, su mirada siempre clavada en la mía―, pero sé que no lo es. Lo veo en sus ojos.

Me da un suave mordisco justo sobre el pulso y sin querer doy un salto de sorpresa, mi corazón un síncope de emociones. Él tan solo ríe suavemente de nuevo y su aliento al rozar mi cuello hace que se me erice la piel. Me besa en la sien y aleja su cara de mí.

―La espero afuera ―me indica, rozando su mano por mi cadera y la parte baja de la espalda, antes de partir.

Me encuentro sola en la habitación. Me miro al espejo y noto mis ojos dilatados, mi lápiz de labios corrido.

Entonces pienso que esto no puede ocurrir.

Y sin embargo, debe ocurrir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. **

**Ha sido una semana de locos, para colmos con problemas de internet :(**

**Agradecimientos a Viky16melendez por soportar la tortura de escribir un review en el celular, a Astrid Wayland por el empujoncito que me da con cada capítulo. Gracias Guest, no pienso rendirme, aunque a veces flaquee.**

**¡SolCullen1, Without Fears, muchas gracias y bienvenidas!**

**Ya saben, busco crítica y particularmente recomendaciones con los lemons, son difíciles.**

**Sin más preámbulos, la boda.**

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

Es el día de mi boda.

Los días han pasado rápidamente y por fin ha llegado el día de terror.

Jace y yo hemos pasado los últimos días sin pena ni gloria, cenando juntos sin charlar mucho. Cuanto más se acerca el día del matrimonio, más se retrae.

No me ha besado de nuevo, lo cual le agradezco profundamente.

Sin embargo hoy, cuando me miro al espejo en mi vestido de novia mientras mi madre me arregla el cabello, pienso en esta noche. Pienso que va a hacer mucho más que tan solo besarme. Creo que voy a vomitar.

―Clary ―me dice mi madre, sus ojos haciendo contacto con los míos en el espejo―, he dejado unas cuantas cosas en la gaveta del baño, para esta noche.

Guiña el ojo, haciendo a Isabelle o a cualquiera de las empleadas creer que me ha dejado algún negligée o algo sexy para ponerme en mi noche de bodas. Pero yo sé es otra cosa lo que me ha dejado.

Asiento con la cabeza y le ofrezco una sonrisa disimulada. Siento una ola de alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, pues sé que al menos esta noche no quedaré embarazada. Es el único indulto que se me concede.

Todo ocurre muy rápidamente. Escucho de paso en un comentario de Isabelle que todos los Guardianes estarán en la boda, lo que tan solo agrega un elemento de nerviosismo que no anticipaba.

Nerviosa. Asqueada. Aterrorizada. Despavorida. En pánico. Atrapada.

Todo comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de mí.

No creo poder hacerlo.

Pero de alguna forma, lo hago.

Cuando el señor Lamb me acompaña hasta el altar, por un momento entro en shock. La capilla es mucho más hermosa de lo que pude haber imaginado. Es tan alto que me da vértigo, con una nave de vidrio que permite que se filtre la luz de las estrellas a nuestras cabezas. La luz colorida de los enormes vitrales iluminan las caras de cientos de Guardianes que me observan caminar al altar.

Me recupero rápidamente del impacto y oculto el pánico que me asecha al sentir todos los ojos en la capilla enfocarse en mí. Antes de percatarme estoy a la par de Jace, frente a un padre Guardián con hábito dorado y un Libro Sagrado en sus manos.

Siento el sudor acumularse en mi cuello cuando el padre comienza su lectura.

Siento mi corazón palpitar lentamente, siento cada latido vibrar en mi cuerpo, siento como mis pulmones se contraen, como arden. Mi pecho se rehusa a inhalar.

Siento que muero.

En cierta forma, creo que así es.

―Es hermosa, Jonathan ―le señala un hombre corpulento de voz profunda a Jace, quien asiente con seriedad.

Estamos sentados uno a la par del otro en el salón, decorado para verse aún más hermoso de lo normal en honor a nuestra boda.

Quisiera quemar el maldito lugar, así como al hombre que felicita a Jace como si yo fuera una vaca que acaba de comprar en la subasta ganadera.

―Gracias ―le responde Jace a la vez que le sacude la mano. El hombre desaparece en la masa de Guardianes que bailan al son de un vals del grupo musical.

―Es verdad, te ves hermosa.

Le lanzo una mirada a Jace, quien ya busca hacer contacto con mis ojos. Lo miro con frialdad.

Ahora es mi esposo. No me siento tan nerviosa como antes, ni tampoco entro en pánico. Estoy atrapada, pero hay algo entumecedor en ese sentimiento de fatalidad. No hay posibilidad de salida o libertad, lo que a su vez se ha convertido en mi escape. Es una forma de enfocarme en lo que ahora es importante.

―Gracias ―le respondo―, usted también se ve guapo.

Y es verdad. Vestido en su esmoquin, logra más miradas de las mujeres que yo de los hombres.

No lo hace menos repulsivo para mí.

Tan solo ríe y sacude su cabeza, porque sabe que esta noche me comporto particularmente falsa. Saca un cigarrillo de la bolsa y lo enciende. Toma unos cuantos jalones antes de mirarme con ojos entrecerrados.

Una nube de humo sale de sus labios.

―¿Quiere bailar?

―Para nada ―le respondo con un tono burlón. Cruzo mis piernas y poso gentilmente las manos sobre mis rodillas.

―Déjeme reformular la solicitud. Baile conmigo.

―No respondo bien a órdenes, señor Wayland, le rebato, lanzándole una mirada desinteresada.

―Y yo no respondo bien al rechazo, _señora Wayland _―responde Jace con una sonrisa burlona al notar mi malestar con ese término.

Se levanta y me ofrece su mano.

―Vamos, tenemos que bailar, es una tradición.

―Una que debería ser eliminada ―digo sin emoción.

Jace apaga su cigarrillo y me mira con ojos turbios, aunque algo juguetones.

―Vamos, señora Wayland, no pienso esperar toda la noche.

―Bailaré con usted si deja de llamarme así ―le respondo lentamente mientras me levanto.

―Es su nombre.

―Mi nombre es Clary.

―Muy bien, _Clary _―responde lánguidamente, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios―, vamos.

Tomo su mano mecánicamente y me lleva a la pista de baile. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a girarme al ritmo de la música. Baila perfectamente, como es de esperarse, dado su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, yo soy igual de buena, lo que lo sorprende, aunque no me lo comenta.

Mi madre me enseñó a bailar cuando era niña, luego de que yo se lo rogara en repetidas ocasiones. Tomábamos la sala de estar en nuestro pequeño apartamento como pista y bailábamos por horas, riéndonos y tarareando al ritmo de nuestra propia música.

Lanzo un suspiro cuando Jace me inclina hacia atrás.

―Se ve particularmente triste esta noche ―murmulla Jace, su cara cerca de la mía.

―Es el efecto de estar casada con usted ―le respondo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Jace tan solo ríe. El insulto parece no calar en él, lo cual me hace preguntarme qué podría hacerlo tan feliz esta noche, a pesar de nuestro vínculo legal y sagrado. Una parte de mí se pregunta si le alegra saber que me quitará la virginidad esta noche. No me extrañaría que así fuera.

―Usted parece estar sospechosamente feliz ―le anuncio cuando de nuevo me regresa a la posición vertical.

―Me han informado que parto a la frontera 12 mañana en la tarde, nos preparamos para la batalla, pues parece que los invasores intentan penetrar nuestra justa ciudad.

―¿Y eso lo hace feliz? ―le pregunto desinteresadamente mientras me gira por el gran salón.

―Sí, partir a luchar siempre me ha hecho feliz.

―Justo cuando pensaba que usted no podía empeorar ―le respondo.

Jace me sujeta ligeramente con más fuerza, aún con una sonrisa en la boca, pero noto que detrás se oculta un ligero rastro de furia. Me gira una vez más al son de la maravillosa canción solo para tirarme súbitamente hacia él justo cuando termina.

―Ten cuidado donde pisas, mi amor ―me dice al acercar sus labios a mi oído, justo antes de que el salón completo rompa en aplausos.

No es hasta entonces que me percato de que la gente ha hecho un círculo alrededor nuestro y ahora nos aplauden.

Jace y yo impostamos una sonrisa y tan solo agachamos la cabeza en agradecimiento, pero siento mi corazón congelarse.

* * *

―¿Tiene miedo?

Miro a Jace en el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero. Está detrás mío, sus brazos alrededor de m cintura, su barbilla en mi hombro. Su sonrisa es burlona, pero noto un aire de curiosidad en sus ojos.

―No ―le respondo simplemente.

―Miente ―me acusa, arrugando la nariz mientras sonríe.

―Suélteme, debo cambiarme ―le digo, tirando de sus manos para poder escapar al baño, donde me espera la espantosa lencería que me ha dado mi madre.

Cierro la puerta y trato de ignorar el sudor en las palmas de mis manos, el latido apabullante de mi corazón.

El entumecimiento que sentía me ha abandonado, justo cuando más lo necesito.

Me miro en el espejo y me pregunto cómo voy a salir de ésta. Hace escasos días tuve mi primer beso con un hombre que detesto, y esta noche perderé mi virginidad con ese mismo monstruo.

Me pongo las piezas lentamente, a propósito. Es un atuendo complicado, pero que al terminar de vestirse da la impresión de ser sencillo y algo angelical. Yo también me veo pura y dulce, pero también deseosa, a juzgar por la piel que se mira a través de la tela. Lista para ser corrompida.

Mis manos temblorosas alcanzan la gaveta correcta en el mueble de baño. La abro y encuentro la pequeña píldora que dejó mi madre para mí. La tomo con agua y, al sentirla deslizarse por mi garganta, me siento ligeramente reconfortada.

Esta noche no se concebirá un bebé. Ni ninguna otra noche.

Salgo de nuevo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta del baño detrás mío, para luego recostarme ligeramente en ella.

Jace está en la esquina de mi cama, tirando de su corbata. Mira hacia arriba cuando entro a la recámara, aunque hice mi gran entrada en absoluto silencio. Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo entero, lentamente, tomando nota de cada detalle.

Me produce naúseas.

Mi cara se mantiene impávida.

―Ven acá ―me dice en tono bajo.

Lo hago. De alguna forma, mis pies logran llevarme en su dirección, hasta que me encuentro entre sus piernas. Sus ojos rozan mi piel descubierta, sus manos vienen a descansar en mis caderas. Se reclina para recostar su cara a mi estómago y siento su cálido aliento contra mi piel fría.

―Te ves perfecta ―me dice, sus labios contra la tela que cubre mi estómago. Luego se levanta, rozando su nariz contra mi cuerpo de camino hacia arriba. Me toma del cabello y gira mi cabeza al lado para rozar sus labios en mi quijada.

―Estás temblando.

No me doy cuenta de ello hasta que él lo menciona. Comienzo a temblar aún más.

Siento a Jace reír contra mi cuello.

―¿Realmente crees que la voy a poseer esta noche, no es así? ―me dice antes de que pueda acusarlo de ser un maldito desalmado.

Entonces me percato del tono de asombro que registra su voz.

Me alejo de él ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. Siento una ligera esperanza, pero soy demasiado sospechosa como para dejar que me sobrecoga.

―¿No lo hara?

Jace me mira, pero no a los ojos. Su mirada parece estar enfocada en mi frente.

―No, no esta noche ―me dice, un aire de anhelo en los ojos. Desliza su mano por mi nuca, su piel tosca contra la mía.

―No es el momento. Quiero esperar hasta que me lo pidas ―me responde.

Su mano encuentra el cabello en mi nuca y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás gentilmente, dejando mi cuello al descubierto

―Hasta que me ruegues ―me murmulla al oído.

―No cuente con ello ―le respondo.

Tan solo ríe, como si todo hubiera sido un juego para él. Tal vez lo es.

Me suelta de repente y por poco caigo de espaldas. Se acerca a mí, sus labios cerca de los míos.

―Buenas noches, Clary. Espero ver esto de nuevo ―me dice, tirando de la falda de mi negligée.

Luego comienza a alejarse.

―Dulces sueños, señora Wayland ―me espeta justo antes de partir.

Y entonces verdaderamente se ha ido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Traducción de Half Truths, de Purrina57, con su autorización. **

**Lo siento, Guest, no hay Malec :(**

**Mil disculpas por no publicar ningún capítulo en... mucho tiempo. De regreso a clases, trabajo, vida... lo siento. Si de algo sirve, ¡no dejé de sentirme culpable!**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo en la habitación, ahora que Jace no está en el Wonderer. Antes me veía obligada a salir dos veces al día para comer conél, pero ahora que está en la frontera 12 no se me impone la compañía de nadie en el hotel.

Salvo Isabelle, quien viene todos los días para sentarse en mi sofá y hablarme cuando intento leer. Lo ha hecho todos los días desde hace tres días, cuando Jace partió. Hoy no ha variado su rutina.

―Es que no puedo creer que no han cogido ―me dice, mientras examina sus uñas, recostada en el sofá con las piernas sobre el descansabrazos.

―Sí, una verdadera sorpresa ―le murmullo con un dejo ligero de mi irritación en mi tono de voz.

―¿Pero por qué no? Digo, es tu derecho, y no dudo que Jace se apene, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Resonga de la risa por su tonta y asquerosa broma.

―No tengo la menor intención de discutir esto con usted.

Isabelle frunce el ceño y se sienta en el sofá como una dama. De repente se ve preocupada, tal vez hasta nerviosa; sus dientes muerden su labio inferior.

―¿Clary?

―¿Sí? ―le respondo lentamente, alzando la vista por encima de mi libro.

―¿Te... realmente te irrito? Lo hago, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que irrito a todo el mundo. Incluso a Sebastian, aunque es demasiado gallina para decírmelo ―me dice Isabelle mientras se mira el ruedo de vestido y juega con él―. En verdad no sé cómo comportarme, mi mamá nunca estaba en casa, así que nunca me enseñó cómo arreglarme el cabello, o con cuáles tenedores comer.

Alza la mirada súbitamente.

―Pero tú, tú sí sabes cómo ser la chica perfecta. Pensé... pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme a ser más _chica_. Estoy cansada de siempre echarme de ver.

Coloco el libro cuidadosamente en mi regazo y conectamos miradas.

―Isabelle, te aseguro que no soy la chica perfecta.

―Pues pareces serlo, siempre agradable y pausada ―dice con un suspiro de frustración antes de lanzarse en el sofá, sus piernas abiertas como las de un hombre―. No sé, pensé que se me pegarían tus buenas costumbres.

La observo un momento, mientas cabilo la situación de Isabelle. Sin duda no tiene remedio, es asquerosa y grosera. Es extremadamente vulgar e absurdamente masculina.

Obviamente no tiene remedio.

Sin embargo, me encuentro ahí, suspirando como si hubiera tomado una gran decisión sin que mi cerebro se percate.

―Lo primero que debes aprender es a sentarte bien ―le digo, sorprendida de mí misma. Camino hacia Isabelle y me siento a la par de ella en el sofá. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, mi postura es perfecta: espalda recta, rodillas juntas, tobillos cruzados, manos gentilmente posadas en mi regazo.

―Así, no con tus piernas abiertas como un chico. Te pareces a Jace cuando haces eso.

―Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de Jace ―me responde para defenderse.

―¿Disculpa? ―le digo, arqueando las cejas.

―De Jace y de Alec, en realidad. Ambos me enseñaron a pelear, a sentarme, a eructar. ¿Quieres oír?

―No, Isabelle, eso es poco femenino, además de ser sumamente grosero ―le indico.

―Pero es gracioso.

―Bueno, lo intenté ―le respondo, luego me levanto y ruedo los ojos.

―¡No, espera! ―me dice súbitamente, para luego intentar imitar la pose que le acabo de enseñar.

Se ve inflexible e incómoda, como si estuviera sentada en una silla de clavos y no descansando cómodamente.

Casi suelto una sonrisa, pero me contengo apenas a tiempo y simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

―Es un principio.

Regreso de la oficina del señor Lamb, radio en mano, con una sonrisa en mi cara, aunque aún no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a hacer que esto funcione.

Apenas veo una cara conocida pasar cerca, me detengo y giro hacia ella.

―¡Simon! ¿Simon?

Se detiene y mira hacia atrás, sus enormes ojos llenos de duda.

―¿Señora Wayland?

―Por favor, llámeme Clary ―le insisto de nuevo, tratando de no palidecer ante él. Le echo un vistazo por encima y decido que servirá. Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío.

―¿Podría hacerme un favor?

―¿Yo? ¿Qué favor podría hacerle yo? ―me responde en una voz aguda, sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa.

―¿Está libre en la próxima hora? He decidido emprender un proyecto y necesito su ayuda ―le digo rápidamente, sin precisar mucho.

Simon me observa, visiblemente preocupado, pero sonríe de todos modos.

―Por supuesto ―me responde, solo para agregar con un tono de resignación―, lo que usted desee.

―No tiene por qué verse tan triste ―le digo mientras lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta mi habitacion―. Es un proyecto muy ameno, nada de limpiar inodoros, querido.

―¿Quiere que baile con ella? ―dice Simon, una mirada de sorpresa y quizás incluso terror en sus ojos.

―Sí, bailar ―le respondo, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Es muy sencillo. Isabelle no sabe cómo, así que me he dado a la tarea de enseñarle.

Isabelle se halla sentada de forma poco natural a la orilla del sofá, pero se ve un poco menos ridícula cada día. Le ha llevado casi una semana aprender a sentarse como debe, pero ahí está, sentada.

―Pe... pero no puedo, señora Wayland...

―Clary ―lo interrumpo, mi voz una octava más alta.

―Disculpe, _Clary_. No sé bailar.

―Bueno, entonces será una lección para ambos ―le digo con una sonrisa en la boca.

―Levántate, Isabelle, le digo.

Isabelle lanza un quejido de niño, lo que me hace mirarla con enojo. Se levanta de un salto y suspende su quejido de inmediato.

―No te levantes _así_ ―le digo luego de suspirar.

―¿Cómo se supone que debo levantarme? ―me reclama, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. Se ha vuelto más y más irritable en estos días.

―Sabes, cuando dije que esperaba que se me pegaran tus buenos modales, no quería decir que esperaba que me trataras como a una niña de escuela.

―¿Eso piensas? Entonces vete. No necesito hacer nada de esto. De hecho, preferiría sentarme a leer sola.

Nos observamos por un largo, tenso rato. De repente noto desde el rabo del ojo que Simon se mueve nerviosamente.

―¡Está bien! **―**grita Isabelle, lanzando sus manos al aire. Comienza a caminar hacia Simon, quien parece estar a punto de salir corriendo.

―¡Excelente! ―le digo sonriendo, satisfecha**―**. Lo primro que van a aprender es el vals.

En unos cuantos minutos ya hemos esbozado un programa.

* * *

Isabelle viene a mi habitación todas las tardes d de la tarde y Simon llega de 2 a 3. Primero le enseño etiqueta y luego le enseño a ambos a bailar.

Es algo extraño encontrarme en la posición de enseñar. Mi madre me ha estado enseñando toda mi vida cómo comportarme con una señorita, sin dejar de ser misteriosa y seductora. Me enseñó cómo caminar de manera que todos los hombres me miren cuando entro a una habitación. También me enseñó a tener secretos y a guardarlos cerca de mi corazón.

Ahora le enseño a Isabelle. El ser líder me viene naturalmente y comienzo a disfrutar estos momentos. Veo los días convertirse en semanas.

Simon es un chico adorable. Es cortés pero algo extraño, extremadamente honesto a pesar de no tener el menor impulso cruel. Tiene el maravilloso talento de decir exactamente lo que piensa sin considerarlo dos veces. Es un rasgo que he aprendido a admirar.

Isabelle resulta no ser tan terrible como parecía. Aún es algo masculina, escandalosa y grosera, pero ya no me repugna. También es bonita cuando hace un esfuerzo, como lo noto ahora, parada frente a mí con un vestido de seda lila que abraza sus curvas y se ondula a la altura de sus tobillos, lo que da la apariencia de ser más voluptuosa.

―Me aprieta ―me dice Isabelle con una voz quejumbrosa.

―Es hermoso ―le respondo.

Se contonea torpemente hasta el espejo, incómoda en su apretada enagua, y echa una mirada al espejo para apreciar su apariencia.

―Pues sí, es algo lindo.

Camino hasta estar a su lado y echo un vistazo a la imagen de ambas, lado a lado. No podríamos ser más diferentes; yo soy bajita, con senos grandes y con curvas que se proyectan dramáticamente de mis caderas. Ella, por el contrario, es alta y delgada. Su cabello negro cae sobre sus hombros, sujetado a los costados con horquillas, mientras que mis rizos rojos enmarcan mi cara. Sin embargo, ambas sonreímos al espejo con el mismo sentimiento de orgullo.

―Gracias, Clary.

Tan solo asiento con la cabeza y dejo que mi sonrisa abandone mi cara para retomar la mirada estoica e indiferente de siempre.

―No hay de qué.

Isabelle gira para mirarme, toma mi cara en sus manos y me besa la coronilla, a lo que hago una mueca de dolor.

―Voy a sorprender a Sebastian cuando regrese. ¡Bye! ―me dice, su andar algo remniscente al de un pato en lo que se aleja a zancadas hacia la puerta.

―Isabelle, pasos pequeños ―le indico.

―Sí, claro ―me reponde, luego de lanzar un brazo en el aire para despedirse―, ¡Bye!

Sacudo mi cabeza, pero una ligera sonrisa se pinta en mis labios.

Inhalo suavemente, mi mente algo distraída por el hecho de que pronto Jace estará de regreso. Es una idea que me llena de horror y nervios.

Así que me retiro a mi baño y me relajo en la bañera por un largo rato, hasta que mis dedos comienzan a arrugarse y me veo obligada a salir y vestirme. Elijo un vestido verde esmeralda ajustado con escote de corazón y mangas japonesas. El vestido me aprieta tanto que me lleva un rato antes de poder ajustarlo de manera que quede perfecto.

Comienzo a caminar a la sala, preparada para pasar mis últimas horas de paz leyendo, cuando me percato de que mis horas de paz han llegado a su fin.

Mi respiración se corta de la sorpresa y coloco mi mano en el pecho del asombro cuando veo a Jace tirado en mi sofá, su cabeza colgando sobre el libro que intenta terminar desde la semana pasada.

Levanta la mirada y conecta con la mía, sus ojos entrecubiertos entre sus pestañas, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Sus ojos se pasean por mi vestido hasta llegar a mis zapatos de tacón con punta abierta, solo para luego regresar la mirada hasta mi ojos.

Sus iris dorados me me toman por sorpresa por un momento, pues he perdido la costumbre de verlos luego de tanto tiempo.

Rápidamente recupero mis sentidos y paso mis manos sobre la tela de mi vestido.

―Veo que ya se puso usted cómodo.

―Bueno, llamé a la puerta pero nadie me respondío ―me dice, encogiendo los hombros.

―Me estaba tomando un baño ―le murmullo mientras cruzo la habitación para regresar los lotes de vestidos que saqué hoy para la lección de hoy con Isabelle.

―Siento mucho habérmelo perdido ―me responde Jace.

Tan solo doy un ligero gruñido y se escucha en la habitación tan solo el sonido de mis tacones.

―Parece haber salido de la batalla intacto.

―Casi intacto ―me responde―, tengo unas cuantas cicatrices nuevas.

―Hm ―le respondo en tono aburrido, mientras me ocupo en cerrar los baúles.

―Desgraciadamente, la batalla fue mucho menos emocionante de lo que esperaba ―agrega Jace. Lo escucho levantarse del sofá.

―Qué pena ―le digo.

Antes de que me percate de ello, está detrás mío, súbita y silenciosamente. Doy un pequeño salto cuando siento sus manos en mis hombros. Sus dedos se enredan en mis mangas y tiran de ellas súbitamente, mi piel expuesta a sus labios tibios.

―¿Viene a nadar conmigo esta noche? ―me pregunta Jace, su aliento caliente roza la zona donde se encuentran mi hombro y mi cuello.

―No ―le digo, feliz de notar que mi voz no titubea.

―¿Por qué no? ―me pregunta, sus labios deslizándose suavemente cobntra mi pulso. Sé que puede sentir lo rápido que late mi corazón. Sin duda eso es lo que me hace sentir sus labios formarse en una sonrisa contra mi piel, lo que me enfurece.

Sin embargo, estoy másmolesta conmigo misma, porque parece que no puedo controlar la manera en que reacciona mi cuerpo a su cercanía. Es porque nunca he estado tan cerca de un hombre, porque tengo apenas dieciséis y estos sentimientos son instinctivos.

Aún así, me hacen sentir débil.

―No voy porque tengo la leve sospecha de que usted pasará la noche entera intentando seducirme en mi obvio estado de ligero ropaje. Eso y el sencillo hecho de que no me cae bien ―le respondo.

La mano izquierda de Jace pasa suavemente por mi hombro y se desliza por mi clavícula, sus manos callosas contra mi piel suave. Siguen peligrosamente hacia el frente de mi vestido, pero lo tomo ágilmente de la muñeca para detenerlo y mi mirada seria topa con sus ojos burlones.

―¿Acaso cree que no es suficientemente fuerte para decir no?

―No tiene nada que ver con mi fuerza, tiene más que ver con el hecho de que no desee su compañía más tiempo de lo que sea estrictamente necesario.

Jace tuerce la muñeca que sostengo en mi mano hasta lograr que nuestros dedos se entrelacen, luego se inclina hacia mí, acerca sus labios a los míos casi al punto de besarme, y sonríe ligeramente.

―Prometo que voy a portarme bien.

―Bueno, pues definitivamente no se está portando bien ahora ―le digo, sin que se altere mi tono de voz. Pero alejo mi cara de él y noto que me siento algo mareada.

Muerde ligeramente mi labio inferior, lo que me saca un respiro corto de la sorpresa. Antes de que me percate, me inclina súbitamente hacia atrás y siento mi espalda baja topar contra uno de los baúles, atrapada contra su cuerpo.

Su mano cae en mi cadera y la aprieta fuertemente, lo que me obliga a morderme el labio inferior para evitar gemir del dolor.

Siento de repente un palpitar entre las piernas, una sensación que nunca he sentido tan intensamente, tan apabullante que me llena de terror.

―Encuéntrese conmigo en la piscina en el piso 24 en dos horas ―me dice Jace contra mi boca en mi momento de debilidad.

―Prometo que no voy a intentar nada ―me repite. Siento que me va a besar, roza sus labios ligeramente contra los míos, pero no lo hace.

Tan solo me deja esperándolo.


End file.
